Rebel-Blooded
by lynx76
Summary: Clary was always different. She is a half-blood, part demon, part angel. The Angels never accepted her, the Demons believe she's too pure (Angel blood), the Downworlders believe her half-breed blood doesn't count as downworlder blood. The Nephilim, they would kill her if they saw her. She follows no one's rules, only her own. She is not a half-blood. She is Rebel-blooded.
1. Half-Blooded

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters (except for the ones I made up myself) all rights belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

 **Yes, I have not been updating, and I deleted my Guardian Angel story, because I want to do a different story, but with some of the same features as the deleted one….so I deleted Guardian Angel. But I'll do my best on this one…plus I have school and lots of tests to take so it'll take a while but like I said, I'll do my best.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter One~**

I remember that when I was little, I would sit on my bed with my ear to the wall listening to the steady rhythm of the beautiful notes coming from the piano. I would daydream about great big lands, far away, away from all humanity…except for the king, the queen, and the princess. The king would work on battle strategies, the queen would start working on a new quilt for her daughter's room, and the princess would play all day. But, the king and queen had no idea that the princess did not play alone.

She played with her Faerie friends, Demonic frenemies, and Guardian Angel…They did not leave her side for they were her protectors. However, her father became worried for her health; thinking that she was not mentally stable, he sent her to a person with a magical personality. The magical being took away her friends, her protectors. He told her that the kingdom was protection enough. And that she shouldn't forget, the kingdom lies far from humanity for a reason.

The entire kingdom, and the magical being, had no idea that a monster lay in their land, in their kingdom's walls…

Daydreams like this would stir up when I heard the beautiful notes, wishing, wondering, what would happen to the princess? To the kingdom? To reality around them? But just as sudden as they came, the beautiful notes left the room next door, just as her daydreams had left her.

I remember a lot of things from when I was little, but I don't remember having a childhood. I was always running, from danger, from my mother, from evil, from myself…I could only escape two of those things. Evil was always around me, I'm always around me. I always found myself wishing upon shooting stars, praying, wishing, for those beautiful notes to come back, for the princess to be safe, for the princess's protectors to come back. But that didn't happen, because wishes just don't come true.

I wished for my mother to love me… _"You're a monster!",_ She would say, _"How can I love, cherish, a monster?"_ The wish did not come true. I wished that the danger following me would go away, disappear, vanish. The wish did not come true. I wished That the evil lurking inside me, that it would one day turn to light, to fire, to gold. The wish…didn't come true. Three wishes, no genie, I'm gone. The wishes didn't save me, so I saved myself. Well, at least I tried to.

A monster can't save a being of goodness, of light, just like a demon can't save an angel. Not possible. But, what if the demon was saving the angel that it used to be, an old soul, old past, past light? The angel inside itself? To light, to fire, to gold. To darkness, to chaos, to obsidian. To fire, to ice. Opposites, yet they're exactly the same. They all can do damage, destroy a soul, purity, happiness, sanity. My soul, purity, happiness, sanity. All destroyed, all lost, it can't be found. Something that is lost, can never be found again. You may try your hardest, but the truth is…it's gone for good.

That's what happens to half-bloods, half Angel, half demon. Ever heard of Shadowhunters? They're half Angel, half human. I'm…not. I'm a monster, beast, rebel. I don't say I'm half-blooded, demon blooded, Angel blooded, human blooded…I'm rebel blooded. I don't follow clave rules, the accords, Elements' Council rules, Angel Accords, nor do I follow simple mundane laws. I am not a half-blood, an angel-blooded, demon-blooded, Nephilim-blooded. I am a rebel. Blood pure, red, gold, black. To light, to fire, to gold. I am Rebel-blooded.


	2. Tainted Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, only characters that I made up myself, all rights to Cassandra Clare. Nor any songs in this story.**

 **Yay, second chapter! I'm really happy about how the first chapter ended, and I thank anybody who read it, reviewed about it, added to his or her story alert, author alert, and story/author favorites list. I thank you very much! And now to address some questions I got from oesteffel: I will answer the question on how Clary is Half-Angel Half-Demon in this chapter, her mother did say those nasty things, but also her mother wasn't really in control of saying those things this question will be cleared in this chapter, pretty much most questions will be answered in this chapter or the next so don't worry.**

 **Thank you again for reading my story, I've actually had this idea for a while, but just recently remembered that I have a account, it's been awhile since I've been on the site.**

 **This chapter has what I call a chapter song: this means most of my chapters will have a song dedicated to it, usually only one song, maybe more.**

 **Chapter song: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter Two: Tainted Blood**

I guess you can say it's my parents' fault that I'm this way, not normal, supernatural. My father was a demon, a prince of Hell, the devil practically, and my mother was an Angel, but not the innocent kind. She was the Angel Raziel's daughter, Jocelyn Fairchild, sister of three warlocks (due to Raziel's wife being an Oracle Angel, they have magic) and the sister of another Angel. Her Angel sister was Merida Fairchild. Her warlock siblings, who ran away and changed their last names, are Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell, and Magnus Bane. Raziel had brothers as well, they're my uncles. Ithuriel, Michael, Gabriel, and well…I never learned of the other brother. My mother never told me.

My father, Valentine Morgenstern, had no siblings, since his father wasn't known for having many children. Unlike most demon males, and some demon females, my demon grandfather didn't sleep around with women. He had one wife, and she was unfaithful. Which, caused my grandfather to kill himself. It was greatly frowned upon most demons, the fact that _he_ was faithful. It even surprises me.

I guess it's time to talk about what I really am all together. I'm an Angel, a demon, part Nephilim since my grandfather Raziel created the Nephilim, and…a prince of Hell. They don't have princesses of Hell, even if you're female, you're still a prince of Hell.

I think I should tell you more of the Angels though. We're called Elemental Angels; Angels whose supernatural abilities revolve around the elements of all the realms. There are seven main elements you can be born from, but you can be only born from one. There is Nature, Wind, Water, Technology (Electricity), Chaos, Fire, and Ice. I was born from a fire called Heavenly Fire, but since I'm also part demon I was also born from the sacred fire of Edom, Hell's Flame. That proves i0'm different from most, since I'm the only fire elemental left, other than the Archangels, Raziel and Ithuriel. However, they're somewhat retires. They're mentors now. If I was to become part of the Angel community, I would be trained by one of them. But I'm not going to be, I rebelled. I will not be part of anybody's sacred bloodline of power. I will be my own bloodline of power.

I looked to the right of me. Nothing. Then I started running. I could smell the iron from their blood not that far from me, and the tainted smells of my own. I ran over the loose gravel, ignored the stares from other people, ignored their comments. I just kept running. I don't know why I'm here, why I even went to Alicante, Idris. I guess I wanted to see it, just once.

They were getting closer, the Clave members that were also part time bounty hunters. It seems that a gossiping faerie in New York heard I was heading to Alicante, and soon it spread around like wildfire. A shadowhunter in New York and must have said something to the Clave. They were not chasing me because I haven't been following the Accords, they were chasing me because they are afraid. Afraid that I'd hurt them all. Because I'm monster, a beast.

I ran behind a vacant building, looking for a back door. Once I saw it, I ran inside. Quickly, but quietly, I hid behind a counter covered in dust and debris. Soon after that, I heard quiet footsteps. Yes, they were wearing runes to cover the sound, but my advanced and supernatural hearing picked up on the vibrations almost immediately. Their runes weren't very strong since Alicante's protective towers were glitching, warlocks were trying to fix them.

I covered my mouth with my left hand, since my right hand was the dominant one. I grabbed my iron-tipped dagger out from the fold of my boot, shifting it in my hand so I'd be ready to let fly if needed. I heard the murmuring of voices. Action plans, complaints about the old shop rose up as well, and especially background information about me.

Slowly, I peeked over the counter, and saw at least twenty shadowhunters searching the room. I turned around fast, almost too fast. My leg had bumped a piece of glass on the floor, cutting through my slick, skinny, black gear. But it didn't cut me, and didn't make too much noise. I breathed in deeply, out slowly. Time for action.

I jumped up, turned to my right and threw my dagger at the leader of the bounty hunters (at least he seemed that way). He yelled out, and dropped his seraph blade. I ran with lightning speed, grabbed up the seraph blade, and turned around just in time to cut out five more people from the group. "Fourteen to go", I said aloud. Turning, jumping, drop-kicking, and slicing heads off seemed to be the easiest way out of this. I was so wrong.

I had already taken out fifteen all together, that left five. Five very skilled shadowhunters, who knocked me out cold with a bat to the head, a bat they found in the corner of the room. The last thing I saw, was a boy with raven hair, a girl with raven hair, a boy with brown hair, and a boy with gold hair…

There was a reason why my mother said so many nasty things about me, treated me horribly, locked me in a basement. She really wasn't my mother. It was her body, but her soul and solid form was being controlled by a Prince of Hell by the name of Dagmahn. She was possessed by a demon, I never had a mother that cared for me because she never got a chance. She's not dead, at least, not that I know of. And I never had a father, he is dead. And we all know that. An Archangel killed him, demons can't come back from that.

The demon possessing my mother was trying to build up my anger, hatred, and fire so I would come to the demon realms, including Edom (which is part of Hell), and become a prince of Hell. It didn't work. Yes, I was angry. But I didn't hate her. Because I knew that she was possessed. My "Uncle" Luke told me. He was a good friend of my mother, and was a good friend of mine's. He was more like a father than anything. He told me when my mother went on a serious rampage one day. He hid ourselves in the closet. Telling me everything, my bloodline, heritage, my mother, family, myself. Like the fact that he really wasn't my uncle. And he told me that he was going to have to stop her. He went out there, he was killed after a gruesome fight. I knew my mother was only knocked out, but Luke was definitely dead. Stabbed right through the heart. He disappeared in a column of light and gold dust. I ran away after that, lived on the streets, the parks, abandoned houses. I never saw Luke again.

And it wasn't just him. My mother had taken my brothers away from me, took them s-somewhere strange and horrible. The portal I saw, I only knew it was a portal because Luke explained magic as well, was black and cold, and smelled horrible. But I have a feeling it wasn't a demon realm. Just an…ominous room.

It was my half-brother Xavier Graymark (I didn't know he was Jocelyn and Luke's son until after the incident), and my twin brother Logan Fairchild. Graymark is Luke's last name. They were taken from me, and Luke, and placed somewhere that I pray is taking good care of them.

But why would I need to pray for anything anymore. I'm pretty sure I am dead. I guess that means I am rid of the pain that I felt all these years, I'll see Luke again, and my dog Immortal. I miss Immortal, and Luke. And Smile! Oh, I missed them all, it…I-it makes me sad, weak just thinking about it. I think I'm crying, which I haven't done in a while. But you have to think, if I'm dead, how can I be crying?

I woke from my unconscious state with pain resonating through my entire body, yet I only remember being hit upside the head with the bat. I soon realized that I was tied down to an operating-type table. My hands and feet cuffed, hands by my side, and feet straight in front of me. At least I was still in my clothes. And I saw that I had puncture wounds in my neck and wrists, this is why my body hurt. A vampire sucked my blood from my neck and wrists. This leads to blood loss of course, but this can cause your entire body to hurt. Plus, I don't know how long I've been lying on this table. Could've been for hours, days, weeks even. I really don't want to know, yet I do. I need to get out of here.

But before I could plan any means of escape, the door to my right opened, the person, a man, walked in and opened the window behind me. I saw no signs of light; it must have been dark outside now. He walked over towards me, unlocking my cuffing and helped me sit up. Really, though, _he_ was pulling me up, I was paralyzed. He carried me to the next room, I'm guessing because I was also blind. My other senses heightened immediately. I knew, for some reason, that the paralysis and the blindness wasn't permanent.

I was placed against a wall, manacles wrapped across my wrists, and my ankles. I hung awkwardly against the walls, without the ability to stand properly, I knew escape would be almost impossible. Almost. He stood back, turned around, and walked over to the wall straight in front of me. I knew this because I could hear where his footsteps lead him, with my advanced, and enhanced, hearing. I didn't know what he was going to do me, or if he was going to do anything at all. To me, it seemed as If he was waiting for something, maybe somebody. He didn't say a word.

After about five hours, the man not leaving, and nothing happening to me yet I tried to see if I could move. Even a little bit. I was able to move my right wrist fully, left ankle fully, and I was able to turn my head. That didn't help the fact that I had a horrible headache, and probably a concussion. I whimpered when I tried to move my left wrist, this seemed to alert the man leaning against the wall. I was able to see him now. And as I thought the blindness and paralysis wasn't permanent.

He was about 6'3, broad shouldered, and I could see a strand of gold hair falling out from under his hood of his long black cloak. He was wearing black combat boots, and I could see black gear just through the opening of his cloak. He would be tough to take down to get out of here, but his skills wouldn't be able to match mine.

Suddenly, three people walked into the room. Two men, and what seemed to be a woman. The cloaked figure who stayed in here with me left the room. It was now only the four of us. The woman walked towards me. "Kassara?" She said. That was my real name, my demon name. My mother originally named me this, because she said she was honoring my father who wanted me to be named this. She realized soon enough that since it's a demonic name, it would bring about suspicion. She began to call me Clarissa, or Clary, an Angel name. I didn't care, I was always angry with her because she was not my mother, she was possessed by Dagmahn. She was never a mother to me.

I decided it was time for my sarcastic witty self. "That's my name, don't wear it out." She laughed darkly. "Don't worry," she said, "Nobody knows your name around here, dear. Now tell me, what do you know of the half-Angle, half-Demon teenage child running around Alicante yesterday?" So it wasn't Friday anymore, it was Saturday. And since it was dark outside, I'm guessing it won't be Saturday for long. "I don't know what you mean." A lie. They can get you places. "Lies!" She growled. Suddenly a whip appeared in her hand, an Electrum whip. The whip unfurled, and the woman threw the sharp, electrified tail of the whip to my abdomen. All I felt was utter pain. Pain I never felt before—more lies. Luke's death was more painful than this. Losing my brothers was more painful than this.

"So," she said, "Are you going to keep lying, or are you going to tell the truth, because Kassara, we know the truth. The thing is, do _you_ know what you did? The people you hurt, tortured, killed? Probably not, because _you're a monster!_ " She whipped me again and again until I would tell the truth, I said nothing. But what she did next, broke me.

"If you're not going to say anything, then, we'll have to use our secret weapon." She signaled for one of the two men to bring this so called "Secret weapon". He brought out a small box, an Angelic Rune was placed on the lid of the box. He handed it to the woman. She turned to him and thanked him, "Thank you, Robert." Then, she turned back towards me. "Now," she said, "How do half-Angel blooded and half-Demon blooded beings react to runes. Now I know that the Angel blood would cooperate and save your life, the demon blood won't. It will make this the most painful thing you've ever experienced.

Picking up the stele from the box, she placed the tip of it on my forehead, and called forth its name. _"Uriel."_ She whispered. The tip of the stele glowed, sending hot waves and deliria through me. She started drawing a rune, and from the way she smiled wickedly it was no Iratze. White-hot pain coursed through my body, I screamed in utter agony. I actually prayed, prayed to die. It was so the pain would stop, four it to disappear.

She took the stele away from my sweaty forehead. Black, and gold blood dripped not only from my forehead, but also from the stele. She smiled one more, and starting again speaking, but I could barely hear her from the pounding of my head and heart. "The opening rune," she said curiously, "Who knew it could do so much damage on a living being? Well, at least we don't have to test it on another shadowhunter—oh wait! You're not a real shadowhunter. Us shadowhunters want you dead, like you want us dead." I was in too much pain to protest.

Soon they left, and left me a mirror, so I could see what they did. the rune split my head open, I see no bone, but it's still pretty bad. I thought of the runes that could fix this easily…suddenly the opening rune glowed a bright white-gold. My head pulled itself together…and was quickly healed. It seemed that maybe my Angel blood was cooperating more than I thought. I suddenly had an idea. I thought of a strength rune, and one appeared on my right wrist, giving me strength everywhere. I broke free of the manacles easy. I thought of a stamina rune, and thought of another opening rune on the wall. The wall exploded with buts of stone spraying across the room. I was, luckily, on the first floor. I walked out of the building, and thought of a speed rune, and ran as fast as I could to the closest safe place I could think of. Brocelind Forest.

Running faster and faster with the rune made escape easy, but I started running faster. _Instinct_ , I thought. My blood was feeling at home, sensing the people like her. The rebellious blood inside me screamed for freedom, safety. I was in Brocelind forest, and still running. Feet bare, pants legs torn to the knee, my shirt had holes in it. Yet I still ran. My short hair, which the front side bangs reached right below my ears, and the back was cut short like a pixie cut, was flying this way and that. I saw some of it hit my eye, and I saw my once red hair was now white. My eyes saw everything clearly, I even saw the Fae kingdom in the distance, but I didn't stop, I kept running.

I ran right through the forest into open land, where three six story buildings stood behind gates, and walls. At first, I thought it was the Shadowhunter Academy, then I saw the ancient Latin words at the top of the gate shift, it read: The Angel Academy: To Light we consume, to darkness we will fight. I ran through the gate straight to the front steps, the large, wide oak double doors stood slightly ajar. I pushed through the doors without even panting, but stopped dead. Angels, their wings not showing hidden beneath their skin, were standing all around the room. Including all the Archangels…and my mother was standing bedside Luke and my brothers. "Mom?"

 **Wow that was long…I know that makes a lot of people happy though. I hoped you enjoy, and expect more over the weekend…but don't expect much during the weekdays, I still have school work to *sigh* think about.**

 **~The Lynx is out~**


	3. Blood Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or the songs, I only own the characters that I created, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Yay, second chapter is done, first chapter is done, now time for the third chapter!**

 **I know I left a cliffhanger in the last chapter...I'm not sorry! It will all be cleared in this chapter…. I hope I answered the questions you all have asked in the last chapter if I didn't just PM me. And yes I know that half-Demon, half-Angel persons are called Seelie...Clary is a Seelie, but she also has shadowhunter blood so she's different from the other Seelie, she has magic and some of their features, but she's not part of the Seelie Court, she doesn't follow their laws. ALSO THERE WILL BE A LOVE TRIANLGE BETWEEN CLARY AND JACE AND MY OC. Just to warn ya.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Song: Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez**

 **Chapter 3: Reunion Time**

"Mom?" I was speechless. I haven't seen my mother in years, not since I ran away. At least a million things were going through my head; _"Why is she here? Why are my brothers here? Isn't Luke dead? Why does she look happy and surprised?"_ That was the most shocking, the happiness and surprise on her face.

"Clary?!" She ran over to me, almost knocking down me down with the force of her embrace. "I missed you so much, I was so scared!" Disgusted with her sudden affection for me, I pushed her off roughly. "W-what's wrong, you do remember me d-don't you?" Silent tears began to fall down her white-freckled cheeks. I didn't care, she wasn't my mother anymore. My mother has been dead and long gone for many years now.

Luke walked up to her, and whispered something in her ear. She immediately began sobbing. I looked away, and found myself staring into the white-gold eyes of my grandfather. "Kassara," he said, "We're happy you're here. We have some very important questions for you. If you will, please follow Nick to one of the meeting halls." A boy, about my age, with jet black hair and blue eyes that seemed to have an unnatural glow to them, motioned for me to follow him. I didn't protest.

I never imagined to find myself walking the halls of the sacred Angel Academy. I was so against the laws of the Elements' Council, the Clave, and the leaders of downworlder packs that I created my own laws, and there was only one: Never let them get me. And it seems I broke the only law that I have created for myself.

"So," I said with fake curiosity, "What's going to happen in the Meeting Hall?" The boy, or should I say "Man", kept walking without answering my question. He seemed to be focused on the task at hand. I decided to rephrase my question and ask again. "So," I said once more, "Is the Element's Council going to interrogate me in the meeting hall, then kill me for my crimes? Or are they just going to kill me?" He seemed to finally here my witty questions. "I am not obligated to give you that information." Not obligated to give me that information? "What—."

"We're here," he said with such a finality to his voice that I didn't finish my question. He guided me into a large room with a long table with about thirteen chairs surrounding it in the center of the room. In the room stood my three uncles, my grandfather, and my grandmother. Ithuriel, Gabriel, Michael, Raziel, and Dianna didn't look to …comfortable with the situation. They seemed to be regretting this.

"Kassara," Raziel said, "Do you know why you are in this room with us today?" I didn't even have to think. "I am in here today, because of my crimes against the Accords, and the other laws I have broken." The four men, including Nick, laughed heartedly. "No, Kassara. You are here today, because many different covens want you as a soldier for them. The downworlders, the Angels, the Demons, the Seelie Court, and even the Shadowhunters. They want you, we want you, to be a soldier for us. A war general. We want your expertise, your talents and skills. Yes, it is true that long ago we, the covens, did not want you to even be alive at the time. But we have set aside our differences, came together, and realized how important you really are to the entire race of humanity. Even ourselves." I had a feeling that this might not end with death, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to end without consequences. "I…don't know what to say. How about…no." I wasn't going to be a part of some stupid coven rivalry. I'd like to do my best to stay out of this.

The men seemed appalled by my sudden answer. "What?" Ithuriel asked with…what seemed to be concern in his voice? Why would he be concerned about me? "As I said not even five minutes ago. I don't want to…I don't want to be a part in some rivalry of yours. I follow my own rules, plus I want to stay alive." Nick, standing in the corner, snickered. "How about you stay here, you'll have shelter, food, and fresh clothes. And you think about what you want to do. We will not force you to do anything, when, and if, you want to leave…we'll let you." I have to admit; it was an admirable offer. I really had nowhere else to go, no extra clothes…but I could still food if I needed to. But still, two always beats one. "Um…uh, o-okay. Deal. I'll stay here, fresh food. clothes, and shelter, and I'll think about my…options." Raziel nodded. "Then, it's decided. I'll send Sara to get you a room, and we'll let you settle in. But tomorrow, we would like you to help out with the chore around here. And in this academy, the chores mainly consist of training the newbies. We know you have enough experience, and very excellent training, to train them properly. We would trust no one else for the job." After that, the meeting ended.

I sat on the bench outside the female dorm rooms. I was reading a book I found on the floor outside the meeting room, when a girl with long golden-blonde hair and bright, icy blue eyes walked towards me. She seemed a little cautious. "Kassara, right?" I grimaced as a response. "My name is Sara Herondale, Guardian of the Ice Elementals. I'm here to escort you to your room." Looking up at her, I nodded my head. I stood up, and it was clear that I towered over her. I was at least 6 feet tall, maybe a bit taller.  
She was clearly only about 5'4. She was suddenly wearing a nervous look on her face, probably because of the way I was looking at her. If looks could kill, she'd already be dead.

She motioned for me to follow her into the girls' dormitory. I was confused, because if I'm a criminal, I should be in a cell or a heavily guarded room away from the surging humanity of this place. The Angels clearly don't know how to handle criminals, even if they get them every single day. This just made me more suspicious. They caught the alleged criminal of the Seelie. I should be in jail. I should be dead.

She led me down a long corridor, eventually we hit a fork in the hallway. There was a plaque on each wall beside the separate hallways. One plaque said, GUARDIAN DORM, and the other said, ELEMENTAL DORM. It seems that only Guardians are the Angels, and the Elemental ones aren't. It seems I was told wrong. The girl, Sara, led me down the Elemental dorm hall. We walked five doors down before we came to a stop. "Well," Sara said, "Here it is. You can stay in your room for today, but training classes start tomorrow, so I hope to see you then." She gave me the keys, then a small smile, and walked off. She seemed nice for a Herondale.

Using the keys, I unlocked the door to my room. It was quite...small. It was just large enough for a dresser, nightstand, double-sized bed...and maybe a bookshelf if I got one. But at the moment, I just have the necessities, and the bathroom is down the hall. I placed the book I found on the desk. Since I didn't know when I would be leaving, but I believe it won't be for a long time, I'll get a bookshelf soon. As I was inspecting the windows for locks, I heard a knock on my door. I turned slowly from my window as the person who is overstepping my boundaries, walks into the room. It was a boy, man really, around my age. He was tall, and broad, and my kidnapper.

I remember him from the mysterious room. He was the one who brought me there, who stood against the wall, waiting for the people who would potentially hurt me, then left the room as soon as they arrived. I realized that I now held a deep hatred for him. I think I might actually despise him…and I only despise laws. Interesting. "Kassara?" He actually seemed nervous. His voice was perfect, not too deep and not too light. His hair was golden, which matched his eyes, and he was handsome. But all that…I did not care about. "I-I…" His voice trailed off, as another boy around my age walked in. He looked like the boy who led me to the meeting room…Nick, I think was his name. But this wasn't Nick.

"Alec! Heh- heh, why don't you tell Kassara about the schedule for tomorrow?" The boy, Alec, gave him a look. "Jace-." "Please, don't complain Alec. I really have to talk to Mayrse about something. As you can see, it's important." I hadn't realized before, but he was shaking. In a way that, if you're hungry, but don't eat you shake and get really weak. Alec looked at him, Jace, for a second, then nodded his head. Jace immediately left the room, and Alec strode over to me. "Kassara, tomorrow at five you have training classes, then Ancient Runic History at six thirty, after that you have a planning period. At eight you have training classes again, then nine thirty History of the Arch-angles, and at ten you have another planning period. At eleven thirty it's lunch time, and for the rest of the day you have training classes. Since I don't expect you to remember that, here's a printed schedule." Alec handed me the paper that Jace had originally walked in with. I said my thanks and gave him a smile, but before he left the room, he turned to me. "I know it may seem…weird here. But, you'll get used to it, we all did. It's a wonderful place, and you'll like it. We all hope you do." He then smiled in return, and left the room without another word. Everything has seemed confusing, but I believe that, with enough sleep, everything would become clear.

Everything _did not_ become clear. I awoke at five thirty, which meant I was late for my first class that I had to teach this morning. So, pulling on some gear, including weapons such as my iron-tipped dagger, and strapping on my Fairchild blade to my back, I left in a hurry. I looked at a map in the main foyer, hoping to find the training room I will be in. 'Training room B,' that's what the paper said…found it. I quickly headed toward the back of the Academy, when I saw a familiar face. It was my old friend, Simon. I knew that, at some point, he had turned into a vampire. Then changed into a shadowhunter after a demon took his memories and vampirism away. It has three years since I had seen him last. When I was sixteen…I'm nineteen now.

I didn't bother with the hellos, so I kept my speed and went to the training room. When I reached it, Nick was standing by the open doorway. He seemed annoyed with me. "You're late," he said with a hint of amusement. I laughed, "I know, don't care, and can you move?" He smirked, but obliged and moved out of my way. I walked slowly into the room, taking in everything.

On the right wall, weapons and gear covered shelves, and large, square cabinets. On left wall, there were monitors, and exercise equipment. It seems that the monitors were hacked, so that they would be able to monitor the speed, strength, and stealth of Angels, with supernatural abilities. On the back wall, there were desks, mainly for the training mentors, like me. They had computers, coffee machines, and a set of weapons for themselves. But there were only five desks, which meant there was only five teachers that worked in this training room. Finally, I looked towards the front wall, and rest of the room. I was pleasantly surprised. On the front wall, there were two large beams, that almost reached the high ceiling. There were also ropes hanging from the ceiling. Rock walls, combat mats, and bullseyes covered the entire room. Including people. There had to be at least a hundred people in this room. At it seems, that I'm the only teacher in here today.

Nick walked over to me, he held a small smile, no, a smirk. He was amused. "Today," he began, "You'll get to know the students, and teach them their first lesson." I looked up at him. His blue eyes sparkled, and I swear I saw gold sparks in them. "Well, what lesson would that be?" He laughed. "You're the teacher, It's whatever lesson you want it to be." Frowning, I turned to the students. I might as well introduce myself. Clearing my throat, I introduced myself. "My name is Clary, but most of you might know me by a different name, Kassara. For the rest of the semester, I'll be your training instructor, Ancient Runic History teacher, and History of the Arch-Angles teacher. I'm very honored to be here…" I could feel Nick's hard gaze on me. He knew, as well as I did, that I was lying. I'm not honored to be here; I hate it here. "—Anyway, we should get started." I walked to a desk at the back of the room, that didn't have a name plaque on it. I set down a piece of paper that I brought with me. It had my entire training plan for everybody on it. It might seem small, and impossible, but I'm different when it comes to training. When I was trained, nobody trained with different things and categories, we all trained at the same time, with the same teacher. It was just their way, the people who trained me.

After setting the paper down I turned towards the student once again, seeing familiar faces. I heard that the Angels were training Warlocks, but I never expected to see Magnus Bane, and Ragnor Fell at an Angel Academy. It was…Surprising, really. I saw, once again, Simon, who had a very surprised look on his face. After becoming a shadowhunter, Simon's memories were coming back. At least that's what my hell hounds, Immortal and Smile, told me. I had asked them to tell me everything that had happened, and updates as well. Everything seemed to be going good for him. I was happy.

Not only were Warlocks being trained, but so were shadowhunters. I think it's because the clave heard that the Princes of the Nephilim were coming back. But, I believe that's all folktale. I never believed in the saying, "All the stories, all the legends, are true." I could never grasp the thought.

I smiled at everybody, then said, "Everybody sit on the ground, and face me." Slowly, but obliging, they sat. I turned to Nick, and stuck my tongue out. He shook his head. I snickered, but turned back to the students, and strode over to them. Some of them seemed to actually care about being trained, while others were playing around. And by some, I mean Simon, Magnus, and Ragnor. Everybody else was playing around. I cleared my throat…nobody even acknowledged it. I then grabbed my iron- tipped dagger, which also was dipped in a glass coating. Ever heard my dagger hit marble, well…let's just say it might break your ears. Holding the hilt with index finger and thumb, I raised the blade to my head height, and dropped it. A sound, similar to an Oprah singer, singing the highest note and breaking glass. Everybody held their ears, and looked towards me. I realized, I had their full attention. I gave them a bitter-sweet smile, showing them I meant business. I might not like the Angels, or anybody else for that matter, but they've given me so much for so little. I've done nothing for them, so I owe them. I probably owe them my life…even though they'll never get it. This is temporary, just until I get my bearings straight.

"For the first lesson, we'll all go over the steps to a perfect roundhouse kick. So, combat training! Which, I'll admit, is my favorite." They all seemed confused. So, the blonde boy from earlier, Jace, raised his hand. "Yes?" He stood up, and looked right at me with the most hatred he could mutter in his eyes. He spoke, "Most of the time, the trainers, would separate us into different categories of the room. For different training aspects." His voice was bitter, not the sweet sound I had heard earlier. "Yes," I said, "But that's different trainers. I am only one, and my own. I'll train you differently. I'll you train you all the way I was trained. And you all could become great fighters, and fight accurately for what you believe in." Once again, Jace spoke. "Like you did. Like, when you killed all those soldiers at Alicante's battle front? That's what you believed in, no laws. And yet, you broke them all, by killing all the people who fought for them, who enforced them. Is that what we should do?" His last sentence was barely above a whisper, but I heard it nonetheless. I would argue with him, but he wouldn't understand. I didn't kill them because I wanted, but because I had to. And since it seems, that he lost a lot in that battle, that war, I decided not to answer his question. Instead, I began the first lesson.

After the training classes, the history classes, and the food fight at lunch, at the end of the day I was exhausted. I went straight to my room, but before I could walk down the hall to my room, Nick came up to me. His usual smirk, and amused look, was replaced with astonishment and pride. "You did well today…I-I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be able to get their attention, or get them to train together as a group. I'm…glad." He seemed flustered, but walked away before I could say anything. The Angels here seem to either hate me, not trust me, or act very mysterious towards me. Only do the Arch-Angels trust me.

I opened my door. And as soon as I did, I gasped. There, sitting on my cot of a bed, was Jace. He, as always, was wearing a bitter expression. I made no move to close the door, but he did. He looked right at me and said, "We need to talk." I looked back at him with an equal look. "Okay, but can it wait? Maybe after training tomorrow—." "No!" I was startled by his sudden outburst. His entire body was shaking…with anger. "I've been waiting, since I was twelve! I've been waiting to ask you why? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?" Silence filled the room. He was breathing heavily. I was shocked, but I knew what he was talking about. I see now why he didn't want to wait until training tomorrow. "You wouldn't understand…" The look on his face said he would. But I knew he wouldn't. "Tell me…please…" He looked broken, destroyed. I couldn't fathom what happened that day to break him this much. "It's not like I wanted too, I had to. If I didn't…a lot people would be dead—." He yelled at me, and I realized just how hard it would be for him to understand.

"A lot of people did die, Kassara!" I looked away. I couldn't do it, not now. The day I explain what happens is the day I'm put on the butchering block. "I'm sorry, I-I just c-can't explain it…" He walked up to me, until his face was mere inches from mine. "You killed my father, he stood up at that front, protecting his people, and you killed him." I…was speechless. It's not like I could argue with him. He had a point, I probably did kill him. I just needed to know his name. "W-what was his name?" Jace backed up bit, but answered me. "Stephen Herondale." I looked at him, startled by the name. Stephen Herondale…he trained me, Logan, Natalie, and his eldest child…Eleanor Herondale. He was my father's third in command, while Luke was his second. My father hired him instead of Luke, because Luke had been turned into a werewolf, and my father didn't trust him. Stephen Herondale was the one who ordered me, and the rest of my comrades, to kill the people up at that front…he ordered us to. He said that he would use his elemental abilities to kill all of Alicante if we didn't kill those at the front. We…had too. And Stephen Herondale died of a heart attack on the field that day. I…did not kill him. And that's exactly what I told Jace. The entire story, the truth. "So, as you can see, I didn't kill him. But, I'm sorry for your loss."

Jace hadn't said a word, and never did. He left my room speechless. I walked over to my window, searching the night sky for answers, even though I knew it held none. I saw the North Star, the brightest in the sky. "I wish…I wish I understood everything. I wish that _I_ knew why _I_ did it. Why…Isn't that the question of our lives?" The sky, of course, didn't answer. I walked over to my book laying on the desk; I picked it up. _A Tale of Two Cities_. That was my favorite book. I wonder why it was laying on the ground outside…

NICK POV:

Song for his POV: Muse- OCAD

I looked all around outside, but I couldn't find my book. And I better find it, because that's the last copy at the Academy, and I don't feel like heading into town for another one. I asked everybody around the dorms, the girls' dorm because I left it there waiting to see if Sara did her job, but nobody saw a book called _A Tale of Two Cities_.

I decided it was probably in the lost and found, but that was in the dorm house. I guess…I guess I'm going to have to head in there. I walked to the desk where the, what we call the 'Den Mother', was seated. I asked her where the lost and found was, but she stopped me mid-sentence. "I don't see why you would need to know where the lost and found is. This _is_ the girl's dorm after all." She popped her bubble gum as I explained. "Oh! I saw that girl…what's her name...Kassara! She walked by with Sara earlier holding it. She's in her room at the moment, room 234, if you would like to go get it." I thanked her, but told her I would come back for it later. But I wasn't going to. I knew where her room was, they showed me so I could give her the information for her time staying here. But I had some things to do so I asked Jace, who asked Alec to tell her. I…also didn't plan on getting the book back. Her room is very boring, with no books. Plus, they probably weren't going to let her in the library, for precautionary reasons. I decide I'll get another one tomorrow, since I was going to have to go to town tomorrow anyway. It was to show Kassara, Clary, around tomorrow.

Clary is…different. She supposedly did all these bad things, but I can't see how. Or why. She seems nicer than she really is. She's hiding things. I know that she's a Seelie, you can see her elongated canines, and pointy ears that she hides with her short, white hair. But her eyes, they shine like a Fire Elementals, and she's tall like a Demon. Plus, she owns a throne in Hell, but I don't think she knows that. I don't think she knows that…I'm not an Angel. I'm a demon myself. 54,000 years old and still going. I created the Herondale Bloodline. But my wife's dead, and has been for several thousand years. I believed I would never meet anybody like her…but I think I might be wrong about that.

 **Yay long third chapter! Isn't it great. There will be several love triangles between several people. Plus, Isabel is in the next chapter! Simon is here, and Magnus, and Ragnor! Yeah, just pretend Ragnor never died. After reading the Infernal Devices, and then the Mortal Instruments, I cried. For a very long time. Sorry it's so long but I wanted all the information in this chapter to be all in one chapter X( But I finished yay! Until next time.**

 **~Lynx is out~**


	4. My Blood is Yours

**Yay fourth chapter! I'm doing so well I'm so proud of myself...that was from the depths of my heart. Anyway, yay fourth chapter! Let's see…in the last chapter...chaos was everywhere. Surprises, romance, mystery, really not that much romance but just hints of it, and Jace's dad is dead! Why are we surprised? You shouldn't be! I'm an evil author who probably will destroy your hearts with this story. Probably not. Okay! Also, please tell me if I'm wrong when you read the horse scene.**

 **Song for this chapter: For your Entertainment- Adam Lambert. And Grenade- Bruno Mars**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter Four: My Blood is yours**

The next morning was, Saturday. So I had a break today. Which, to me, is Heaven. I decided that I was going to get a bookshelf for my room today. I slipped on some black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a white tank top since it _is_ a hundred degrees' outside. Now, I had to admit, the hot season doesn't bother me. I might be part Seelie, but I'm also part Angel. That demon blood of mine was overridden by an extra amount of Angel blood that my father gave my mother, which was given to me. Ha-ha! I didn't tell you that part, did I? Anyway, With my extra Angel blood, and Shadowhunter blood, I'm not exactly Seelie. But I'm also not exactly Angel, Demon, or Shadowhunter. I'm literally a Half-blood. Just a mixture.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard somebody call my name. "Hey, Kassara!" I turned to see Nick in a half run, half jog. He stopped right in front of me, panting a little. I was annoyed with what he called me, what everybody called me. "Please, call me Clary. I like that name better." He looked a little confused, but said all right. "Anyway," he said, "I was told by the Council that I should take you into town, to show you around. You'll probably want to stay awhile, you know, so you can earn a little money before you set off again." What he didn't say was that I'll probably, eventually, be forced to stay here. And killed too. "Yeah, you're right. Actually, I was already planning to head out into town. That's where I was going, before you stopped me." He once again, looked flustered. "Well, then," he said, "I'll follow you out." We silently walked out of the girls' dorm, and headed to the stables.

Since the City of Fallen is pretty far out from here, we'll have to ride on horseback. The City of Fallen is named after the Fallen Angels who built the city three thousand years ago. Two thousand years before the shadowhunters were created. The city is old, but memorable. All the Arch- Angels have their memories here. And so do the Elder Guardians. The city is different from Alicante's from the way they use technology, to the way the pillars at the town hall are built. Everything is different here. Especially the way they treat their criminals.

I looked towards the chaos going on behind me. It seems that Nick was trying to mount a black stallion, when the stallion bucked him off and now they're trying to calm him down, the stallion that is. I sighed. _Do any of the males here make smart choices, or are they all dumb?_ Questioning my sanity, I walked towards the Horse. As soon as I put my hand between his eyes, the horse stopped kicking and settled down immediately. I gave the horse a smile, and turned to Nick. "I'll ride the stallion; you ride the mare." He seemed surprised by sudden dominance in the situation. And so did Jace, who walked in only moments ago.

"What'd you do Nick, scare away the horse like you do with women?" Jace had a playful, yet menacing, smirk on his face. It disappeared as soon as Nick lunged for him. Nick stopped, only inches away from Jace. Both men growling at each other, and wearing deadly looks on their faces. With my Fae senses heightened by being in Idris, I could smell the testosterone mingling in the air. Its smell was strong, having a smell mixed with hatred and years of fighting. I could tell that the two men hated each other, and have for years. Plus, now I could tell how old they were. Jace is twenty, which isn't a surprise to me. What is a surprise to me is Nick's age; He's fifty- four thousand years old! He didn't tell he was immortal, though we don't really talk. I walked up towards the door, having the stallion follow me. The stable boy, whose names is Link, told me that the horse's name is Marrok. When I reached the end of the barn, Nick finally caught up with me. The mare, whose name I was told is Tally, was slowly following him.

"Were you going to leave me here?" He feigned offense, but I could tell he was only half joking. "If you two hadn't stopped fighting? Yeah." He smiled at that, and I smiled back. And soon, we had entered the City of Fallen, a beautiful city at that. There was a fountain in town square; it pictured the Angel Raziel handing the Mortal Cup to Johnathan Shadowhunter, my ancestor. Other's would say he was everybody's ancestor, but his blood was mainly Fairchild, and was eventually overridden with everybody else's blood in the shadowhunter bloodlines. The rest of the town was modern, but a bit Victorian. It was nice though, especially with its New York themed cafés. That made me feel less home sick.

And I was a sight to see, it seemed. Everybody stared at my very short, white hair, golden-bluish eyes, and tall stature. Including my simple clothes, they probably thought I was part of the Seelie Court's Guard what with my sword strapped across my back. My Fairchild Blade. Half the blade was seraph blade, stone, and pure steel, and the hilt was black with small golden Angel wings protruding from the black metal hilt wrapped in gold leather. It represented everything that is my bloodline. 

The stares were becoming unbearable, so I motioned for Nick to follow me. We found the furniture/bookstore just a few blocks away from the town square, so we allowed the stable boy to tie up our horses and we headed inside the store. While I walked towards the bookshelves and dressers compartment, Nick went next-door to the bookstore.

As I was looking at bookshelf made from oak, a man in his fifties walked up to me. "Like what you see? It's nice, eh? I sell it to you for fifty gold." In Fallen, we use gold coins as money, and fifty gold for such a nice bookshelf was a deal I wasn't willing to pass up. But, I was cautious. His smile couldn't hide the truths about his past. He was once a drug dealer who was arrested after selling drugs to an undercover Shadowhunter Clave member. Once released from the City of Bones dungeons, he set himself up a business selling oak made furniture, and old tattered books that he used to collect. Being mostly Seelie, or Fae, had its perks.

Seeing that he _wasn't_ going to try to sell me drugs or kill me, I accepted his offer. After all, people do deserve second chances. He was taking apart the bookshelf and placing it in its traveling, shipping, box when Nick suddenly walked in. He held two books in his hand. I recognized the first title, _A Tale of Two Cities_ , but I didn't recognize the second title, which seemed to be an Emily Dickinson Poem book. "Hey, you," I said. He gave me a small smile, and stopped right in front of me. "Hey, yourself." I kept finding myself feeling...strange after seeing him smile.

"It all packed up, thank you come again!" We left the store, wondering how in the world were we going to carry this bookshelf. I was struggling to put the bookshelf on Marrok's back when Nick stopped me. He was able to strap the bookshelf, plus the two books, onto Marrok's back. But, he left no room for me. "You'll just ride with me on Tally. She might seem like the type of horse who can't carry two people, but she'll surprise you." I didn't know how I felt riding on the same horse as Nick, but I didn't complain.

We rode back to the academy in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. We unstrapped the books, and bookshelf, from Marrok's back, and Link tied the horses up. I could see all the stars in the night sky, as Nick walked me back to the girls' dorm. Once again, it was silent. At least, until Nick spoke to me. "Isn't it nice here, always so quiet." His voice was barely above a whisper; it was like he didn't expect me to hear. "It is nice, but I miss the noise of the busy New York streets." He turned to look at me. "You've been to New York? I've always wanted to go there." a shiver went through my body as his smile lightened up the night sky. "Actually, "I admitted, "I used to live there." We were whispering, as if our voices could wake up the entire city.

"Well, you were a lucky one then. I grew up here, with the other ancestors who created these very powerful bloodlines. Never any noise at night. You can't even hear the crickets chirping. But, you can hear the wind whistling." We had stopped at the door of the dorm. The silence had become overwhelming. "Yeah, the wind. That's not something you can hear in New York." I had turned my head, and found that mine and Nick's faces were only inches apart. I breaths were mingling, our eyes had locked, and my heart was racing. I raised my face to look up at his, and lips were almost touching. But, Nick backed up, breaking the moment as if it never happened. He didn't look at me as he said goodnight, and left me at the door with an infinite amount of questions that I wasn't sure I wanted the answers to.

JACE POV:

I was heading towards the girls' dorm. I was going to tell Kassara- Clary, what that fight between Nick and I earlier was about. But, as I rounded the corner, I saw Nick standing in front of Clary, their faces mere inches away from each other's. I turned away immediately, not wanting to see anymore. I walked fast, and back towards the boy's dorm. Questions swarmed in my head. They knew each other for less than a week, why so fast? I knew her for less than a week, and she already hates me. Probably. When I entered my room, I took a shower and went to bed. Not bothering to ask Nick, who just walked into our five-bedroom loft, about what just happened between him and Clary. I heard his door slam shut.

 **Yeah, this is my second favorite chapter!**

 **Until next time, because I'm in school and the bell is about to ring, I will then explain things in next chapter!**

 **~Lynx is out~**


	5. Cold Blooded

**Okay so It's been awhile, sorry, but I've had to study for some major tests. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I have a wattpad account with some stories I made on it, they need some fixing up to do, and to see them just search The—Lunatic and you'll find me. Just to let ya know ;)**

 **Okay yeah fifth chapter! Let's get this party started. No, but seriously, this chapter is about a very important party. Welcome, Prince of the Nephilim! Okay yeah I made him up, but please don't be mad! It is fanfiction after all! There are others, plus Magnus appears, yeah! Our glittery bi warlock is back! Wow, that's a lot of exclamation points. Also…It might end up being a love square. Or somebody from the love triangle will be kicked out, and somebody else will be added in.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Chapter Song: Na Na Na- My Chemical Romance**

 **Jace's song: Lightning- Little Mix**

 **Nick's song: Muse- OCAD**

 **Cyril's song: Burn- Ellie Goulding**

 **Enjoy….**

 **Chapter Five- Cold-Blooded**

The Rumors were spreading through the Academy like wildfire. Personally, I don't believe them. It can't be true, why would he suddenly show up, and come to a party no-less. So, naturally, I brushed the rumors off. But, after showing up to my five o'clock classes, the rumors were finally stopped with an answer. The Angel Raziel came to the training room with a calm smile on his face. However, I could read exactly what was behind that smile. He was nervous, but hiding it pretty well. His booming voice filled the room, trying to silence the apprehensive students. But his presence merely silenced the room. Clearing his throat, he began. "Ahem…as you have all heard the rumor, the Prince of the Nephilim will be arriving in Fallen shortly." Before he could finish the rest of his speech, the students became rowdy with questions and excitement. Even though I was only a guest trainer seeking refuge from them and repaying them evenly, and is wasn't my place to intervene, I felt as if it needed to be done.

I walked up, just enough to be heard, and held up my hand. "SILENCE!" I guess Fairchilds have very loud voices. Raziel and I proved it. The students immediately turned to me, with a look on their faces that said, 'What are you going to do about it?' "He's answered your main question, wasting _his time_ to do so. Show some respect, and get back to training!" The students realized they lost, and went back to training. I felt a very large hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Raziel looking at me with an appreciative look on his face. That was all I needed to know he was grateful. As if he was reading my mind, he gave me a nod and walked back to his study. I sighed. This, was going to be a _long, long_ day.

People were shuffling around, getting everything ready for the Prince's arrival. I, on the other hand, spent time in my room. Playing video games, with my long lost best friend Simon. He's told me everything that's happened to him since I left. He has a girlfriend named Isabelle or Izzy, (Which, I have to admit, surprised me a little). But Simon's a great guy, and I'm glad he's happy. And I'm glad I have a friend here at this Academy.

He asked if I was going to the Ball (When there's royalty involved, dances are called Balls!). I told him the only answer I would have for this kind of thing. "Hell No! I hate dances, and you know that as much as I do." He shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit Fray. Well, except for that Seelie stuff, not much at all." I explained to him everything that has happened to me as well. He seemed only slightly surprised. But now that he's a shadowhunter, I should know he wouldn't be surprised. "Well, everybody changes. And change is good." At least, that's what I tell myself. He nodded once again, and destroyed the BOSS on the boss level. He's gaming skills have improved as well.

After having most of the day to myself, three o' clock seemed about right for the crazy to come into my daily life. And Magnus Bane, definitely counts for crazy. He was here for the party, how he found out all the way from Brooklyn, New York, it's anybody's guess. He was absolutely…uh…Rainbow, unicorn happy? He wore a black, no-sleeve, glittery shirt with a rainbow unicorn on it. His pants were hot-pink, lipstick pink. And he wore knee high lime green combat boots. His hair was spiked, with blue glitter covering the spikes. And blue glitter over his eyes, highlighting their green, cat-like, sheen. This is what I call Magnus's teenage year wardrobe. He only wears it during parties, so most of the time he looks a bit more…less party ready with his clothing. I was happy to see him, nonetheless.

He gave me a huge hug, and the widest smile I have ever seen. "Ce-Ce, it's so nice to see you. It's been a long time. Let's catch up in the library, I've always wanted to see it!" Magnus, Logan, and Xavier are the only people allowed to use that nickname with me. We arrive in the library, but it seems that people were already occupying it. We walk in to see Alec and Jace looking through a book—a magic one at that. Magnus whispers to me, "Who's that? The one with the blue eyes." I tell him his name, and Magnus exclaims that we'll speak later, but it was his time to shine. Magnus hauls off Alec, exclaiming that he wants Alec to show him the training room, and I found myself alone in a room with Jace.

He doesn't speak, and neither do I. I knew I should have just left, but I realized that I have never been in the library before, and I wanted to explore its shelves. I search through the shelves, looking at book spines, and searching for a certain book. Ah, there it is! Little Women. Sometimes, I question my book choices, and it seems that Jace does too. "Little Women, huh?" His noise crinkled in the most adorable way, but I mentally scolded myself for thinking these thoughts. I stood up. "I prefer the older books. I'm not a modern book worm." His wonderful laugh filled the entire library. I could see sparks of gold ignite in his eyes. "Well, that makes two of us then. I usually prefer the older books myself. Or the multiple language books, modern or not." I nodded my head in agreement. "Well," I said, "I really must go—." Jace grabbed my hand. "I just wanted to say…I really am sorry about that outburst from earlier. And that fight in the stables. That was not the time for one of mine and Nick's quarrels." I nodded my head once again. "It's okay. But I have to ask. What was the fight about?" He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, you see, Nick is my ancestor. Main ancestor, he created the Herondale bloodline, my bloodline. Well, one day I saw him talking to my girlfriend. He was—seemed, to be getting all up on her. I punched him, not knowing the truth until about a month later when my girlfriend—ex, admitted that _she_ was the one getting all up on _him_. And I felt it was too late to apologize, so we've fighting ever since." Stupid boys. And I don't see how the ancestral part of the story tied with the accusation. But, that doesn't matter. Jace should apologize. If not for his own sake, then to just stop this stupid fight.

I nodded (Which, seems to be my getaway call) and left the library. What a stupid fight. Why would they possibly fight over something so stupid? Why would the girl wait so long to admit to her mistakes? Everybody has blood in their veins that is made up of mistakes, but—. "OOF!" I was so caught up in my own head, that I didn't see the person in front of me, and ran right into them. I was laying on my back, my book across the floor, when I heard a soft curse. " _Dammit. Oh, not again…"_ I looked up to see a very handsome man with white hair. Though, he was my age. He turned to look at me, and quickly assessed the situation. "I-I'm sorry, h-here let me h-help you up." He seemed slightly nervous, and acted the way I would if I was in his shoes. He helped me to my feet, and I was able to get a clear view of him. He is tall, with silvery- white hair that fell slightly into his face, and his right eye is Gold like fire, and his left eye is blue like ice. It all matched his pale skin, with pale, faded runes covering it. His appearance suggested that he could have easily have been from here. Except for the royal suit he wore. It was a pale white-silver color. Two medals on his left breast pocket, and a white and gold sash was wrapped loosely around his chest. His entire appearance seemed so…foreign. Except for the black combat boots, he wore.

He reached towards the ground, and grabbed my book. "Little Women? I love this book." He handed the book to me. "Thanks," I said. My voice seemed so far away. Every time I looked at him, I have this feeling of Deja` vu. But more like…like I've known him all my life. I realized I was staring. "Oh, sorry. Thank you, again. I must go." I was about to leave when he said, "But, what's your name?" I turned to him. "My name is Clary." He gave me a sheepish smile. "My name is Cyril." I smiled, and left the hallway.

Later that night everybody was getting ready for the Ball. From what I hear, and from what happened in the hallway, I'm pretty sure the prince has already arrived. I was sitting on my couch, reading my book, when I heard a knock from my door. I got up and answered the door. "Yes?" I looked up to see Raziel standing at my door. He seemed to radiate light. "Clary, are you coming to the Ball tonight? I thought I should come and tell you that it would be starting soon, and let you know you that you are invited. Everybody in the Academy is invited." I gave him a small smile. I'd invite him in, but I could tell that once I gave my answer he'd be leaving. "Well, I…" I remembered my encounter with the prince in the hallway. How that Deja` Vu hit me. I suddenly had the urge to want to talk to him again. "…Sure. Why not? I'll be there. I'll be ready in thirty minutes." He nodded, said goodbye, and headed back to the Ball Room.

I went to my closest. I bought some clothes from the stores in town, and bought formal wear just in case. Which, included a dress. I t was a foam white, with lace on the back and a slit on the dress mid-thigh reaching the floor. I would wear a pair of white combat boots, reaching just above my ankle, just in case I run into trouble. My hair is short, it's called a pixie cut, and white that matches my dress. My eyes shone a bright fiery gold. I didn't wear makeup, I didn't need it, plus I didn't want it. The only makeup I wore was a clear layer of gloss on my lips. And after strapping weapons on, but I of course hid them excellently, I was ready to go.

After walking into the Ball Room, I realized that I wasn't the only one who thought of the combat boots. Most, if not all, women and men were wearing combat boots that matched their appearance. I inhaled slowly, and exhaled. I decided to call the head of the Elements Council and tell them that I would like to volunteer as a guard. They said that would help a lot, but I needed to guard the Academy in plain sight. So I needed to play as a happy, dancing, guest. That didn't seem too hard.

Lightning by Little Mix was playing in the background. The City of Fallen _is_ known to be the most modern city in all of Idris. I walked around the room. As the lights dimmed, I found myself standing in front of Jace. He turned around, and when he saw me his eyes lit up with that mysterious spark. He smiled and held out his hand. "You wanna dance?" I gave him my hand, as this all felt like a dream, and we spun out to the dance floor. We waltz, and laughed at each other's conversations. I was having a surprisingly good time.

Once the song ended, I walked over to the refreshments. I was thirsty, and seemed that other girls were dying for Jace's attention. I should be angry; I _was_ just dancing with him after all. But, I wasn't. I quickly drank a glass of sparkling Cider (I don't know why sparkling Cider, the people here are weird), and smiled as the song Muse by OCAD came on. I walked around the floor, keeping guard like I'm supposed to be doing, when Nick walked up to me. "You look nice." I laughed softly. "Nice, huh? That's sweet. Thanks." He gave me a small smile.

After what happened that day we went to town, we hadn't spoken a single word to each other. But it didn't feel awkward between us like it should have. He held out his hand, just like Jace. "Do want to dance? I-I mean you don't have to if—." I laughed and grabbed his hand. He smiled and dragged me to the dance floor. We danced in a way that matched the deep sounds of Muse. We kept up to the beat. He twirled me, and dipped me. I glanced around the room as I was spun this way and that, but eventually I found myself unable to take my eyes of Nick. He gave me a smile that sent shivers down my back. He pulled me closer. He placed his lips near my ear and whispered (It was so loud in the room it sounded like whispering), "Are you having a good time? I always enjoyed the dances here, but I hope you're liking it as well." He moved his lips away from my ear. My eyes were closed, so I opened them to answer his question. "Yeah, actually. I haven't had this much fun since— for a while." I changed my answer quickly. I knew that he probably has heard of my criminal actions, but that doesn't mean that I feel like talking about them. I…I wish to forget them.

The song ended, and Nick and I walked back towards the tables set up across the room. We sat down, both tired from dancing. We talked for a little bit longer. I learned about how much we have in common. Then, Nick was called off to help with a patrolling that the main guards of the Academy were told to do. For a while, I felt lonely.

As I was walking around the Ball Room, doing some patrolling of my own, I saw Cyril with some guards across the room. He seemed bored with him. I could see that he was trying to start a conversation with some of the guards, but the Prince's interests were not of the same accord as those of the guards. I decided to save him from dying of boredom. I did owe him after he helped me up from the floor. As royalty, he could have just left me there and nobody would have judged. I walked nonchalantly, as if nothing was brewing inside my evil, evil head. I stopped right in front of the two foot guards. Their stance suggested just how much pain they'll inflict on me if I even touch a hair on his Highness's head. Good.

"Your Highness." I bowed deeply. Hopefully, it will be enough to let the guards' guard down even just for a second. I need them to not see me as a threat. "Clary?" I straightened in time to see Cyril's shocked expression. I have no idea why he would be shocked; everybody was invited to the Ball. But, his shocked expression soon changed to an expression of relief, and happiness. "Ah, yes. Clary. Come sit beside me so we can talk." He gave me a wink. I knew what he was doing. As long as the Prince trusts me, the guard's will as well. He knew this game well.

The guards let me through, and I sat at a respectful distance away from the Prince. "So, you're the Prince that everybody's been talking about?" He gave me a rueful smile. He seemed…different, from the last time I saw him. He was so nervous then, why so confident now? Maybe it was an act, maybe this is his true self. "And you're the criminal that everybody's been terrified of?" He…he knows!? How? My records are for the Seelie Court's eyes only. The only reason that the Angels get to see them is because of the fact that I am part Angel. The shadowhunters, however…

"How—?" He held his hand up. "I'm the Prince of the Nephilim. They'll tell royalty anything that they want to know." That sent shivers down my back. He laughed. "I'm kidding. Your records were revealed a very long time ago. Everybody knows who you are." I sighed with relief. I knew that at some point my records were going to leak. This isn't surprising. "Hey…do you…uh…d-do—." There's the shy guy I met in the hall. His face was red with embarrassment. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, and finished his sentence. "Do you want to dance?" I gave him a smile. "I'd love too."

Burn by Ellie Goulding filled the Ball Room as Cyril swung me across the floor. He pulled me close, and we danced like it was the last time we'd ever dance. People left the dance floor, leaving room for us, just like they do in the movies. But this wasn't like the movies. He swung me away from him, then spun me back towards him. My back hit his chest, and his arm wrapped around my waist. He turned me, then dipped me. We looked into each other's eyes, just for a second. I could see his blue eye shining like ice, and his gold eye sparking with flames. I was completely mesmerized. We danced until the very end of the song, until we couldn't dance anymore. We were out of breath, hearts beating fast to the rhythm.

We walked off the floor, and back to the couch Cyril was sitting on. I didn't sit with him though. I was in shock, and couldn't breathe. This wasn't like dancing with Jace, but similar with Nick. They both took my breath away. I have to admit, Jace kind of intimidates me. Better yet…I believe that I need to get to know Jace better.

"Thanks for the dance." My voice sounded far away. "Huh? Oh…no problem." Cyril seemed to be having the same problem as me. I bowed, and began to walk away when Cyril grabbed my hand. "What—?" He let go of my hand. "Do you think you could show me where the library is? I was going to the library earlier, when the incident in the hall happened. But I've since forgotten." I smiled. "I'd be happy to. Follow me." He told his guards where he was going. While I was standing by the threshold of the Ball Room, I could tell that he was telling the guards not to follow him. I wouldn't want guards following me everywhere, I could see why he wanted a break from them.

Cyril quietly followed me to the library. However, when we entered the library, I could hear his audible gasp. He was just as surprised as I was when I saw the library for the first time. Five stories, spiraling cases and steps, and books galore, this library puts all the other libraries to shame. He walked around the room, admiring the different books, and artifacts in the glass cases. He ran his fingers across the spines of the books. He was clearly in awe. "Do you not have libraries like this from where you are from?" As Prince of the Nephilim, I'm sure that Cyril did not live in Alicante. He probably lives in an uncharted dimension. "We have libraries," his voice was barely above a whisper, yet it filled the silent room, "But none like this." I felt an unbearable ache in my chest. It was growing as he walked up the spiraling steps, and walked over to the second floor window. I was right behind him.

The moon filled the room with so much light, that it was unnecessary for any lights or lanterns to be lit. We stood side by side, looking at the grounds ahead. You could see the hills, trails, and off campus houses. Or recruit camps, as they're so commonly called. They're actually used for the men and women patrolling the grounds. I gave side glance towards Cyril. He looked so calm, yet I could see the happiness, freedom, and awe in his eyes. He glanced towards me as well, eyes locking.

This wasn't like the movies; it was so much more. He turned and faced me. Our faces were so close that our noses were touching. Then, our lips were touching. In the movies they describe this as fireworks, I would describe this as simply fire. A deep fire building within my chest, a growing ache. The kiss was soft, sweet. Then deep, and hungry. His left hand reached around to the back of my neck, his right hand wrapped around my waist. He pushed me against the wall. I gripped the front of his shirt with my left hand, my right hand bracing myself against the wall. His right hand moved to touch the bare skin of my back, an appreciative sound escaping my lips. I gripped his shirt harder, and he growled in return. Too soon, it ended. Our lips broke apart, and Cyril stepped back. "I…" he began, his voice barely above a whisper, "I should go back to the dance. The guards will be worried of my absence." He turned back towards me, gave me one last swift kiss, and left the library. He left me with many questions, as I have found myself left with them almost every day. He didn't even get a book.

 **Forgive me…I didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter until it happened. The feels, the feels, feels are in the air! Omg sorry.**

 **Just to get some things clear. Sebastian is not Cyril, Cyril is not Sebastian. Somebody might leave the love triangle…or somebody might join it and make it a square! MU-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil, sorry.**

 **Would it be a square? I don't know, you tell me. Also in the kiss scene, the song theme is Burn by Ellie Goulding.**

 **Sebastian will be in next chapter. In this story he doesn't try to take over the world. He's just the older brother…but a protective one at that.**

 **~the Lynx is out~**


	6. Hot-Blooded

**Chapter 6: Warm-Blooded**

 **Chapter Song: Electric Love- Borns**

 **Clary's Song: I love it-Icona pop**

 **Sara's song: Who's that Chick? - David Guetta Feat. Rihanna.**

 **Chapter 6- Warm-Blooded**

Cyril left the next day, bidding farewells to Raziel and the other Arch-Angels. He didn't say a word to me. I was actually hoping that he'd leave, and wouldn't speak a word to me. I am tired of the questions that I've found myself left with. Questions that I didn't want the answers too. He. Nick, and Jace. I don't think I can take it anymore.

What I really can't take it is the inability to run. I love running, and I am fast. I have the speed of a vampire. Most angels do. But, I'm not an Angel. Or a Demon. Or a Seelie. Really...I-I don't what I am. Or who I am for that matter. My mother called me a Demon. My Grandfather, an Angel. I was a Seelie to the Seelie Court. And to Shadowhunters…I was a monster beyond belief. I didn't belong in any click.

"Clary! Come here for a second...I'd like you to meet somebody!" I turned around in time to catch a running figure. Raziel jogged up to me and the...girl, it seemed. He must've been the one yelling. I looked at the girl. Surprisingly, she was my age, just...extremely short. Like I was when I was thirteen. But it was clear by the makeup she wore and the clothes, she was eighteen years old.

"Clary, this is Christina Raven. She's Michael's niece." Oh. I forgot that Michael has a shadowhunter brother, who has a wife and daughter. But she seemed...different. She might be one of the- "She's one of the Guardian Angels." It was more of a statement, rather than a question. Raziel nodded. Christina looked up at me. "Sorry for the running into you and everything. I-I was trying to catch up with the other Angels. I guess I thought you were one." She put her hand over her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean too; I mean...I-I-" I held up my hand. "It's okay. You never met me before now, so how are you supposed to know what Council I belong to." She smiled with relief.

"I'm happy, then. So, what are you?" Raziel made a noise of disapproval. I smiled, showing him I was fine with it. But...what do I tell her. Demon, Angel, Seelie, or Shadowhunter. I can choose. So I should choose now; It will be my only chance. "I... I am…" It is harder than it seems. This will mark me in a Council in Idris. I can change my mind when I leave this place...but I have to choose _now._

"I am a Demon." Why did I choose that? Well...if I am a demon, I don't have worry about making "Friends" and socializing with the others. Raziel couldn't force the students to talk to me, they'd probably be too afraid to even mention my name. But I have to admit. I don't dislike my answer. "A demon you say...well, then you can tell me all the latest fashions in the demon realms! I could keep you all up to date with the best looking clothes, oooh and accessories!" This girl was definitely different. I never met an Angel who did not _not_ like a demon.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Clary!" Christina walked off with Raziel, and I found myself in awe. Everything I was taught to believe about the Angels...was wrong. Partially wrong, that is. And I realized that maybe when I arrived here, the person that looked like my mother but didn't act like her...might be her. The mother I should have had. The mother I don't deserve. I walked back towards the Academy, went up to my room, grabbed my I get a glimpse of the places that I have so harshly judged. It was time that I visited Alicante for the all the right reasons.

I entered Alicante later than I thought I would. It took precisely two hours to arrive, and it will take another two hours to arrive back at the Academy. I decided that I would take my time. I do have old, broken bonds to tie back up. I walked around town, looking for the perfect place to start. I saw a pub, and it seemed to be closed. _Well, that knocks off the Alcohol run_ , I thought as I searched for a different place. Then, I saw this strange, round, building that seemed to call to me. Reading the sign closely, I saw that it was a place where weapons are sold. A historical one at that.

I was beginning to feel excited when I walked in. I looked around, taking in the scent of cleaning products, dust, and metal. I smiled. Everything here makes me feel at home, even though I don't know what home is anymore. I walked around the round room, letting my hands roam over the variety of weapons. The blades of swords, daggers, and saws were of different metals. Copper, silver, gold, iron, Seraph blades, Adamas. It all took my breath away. "See anything you like?" I whipped around to see a woman, in her early twenties, with long blonde hair and gray eyes. She gave me a wide smile, the skin around her eyes crinkling. "If you see anything you like, just say something. I'm here to help." I gave her a wide smile back, and walked over to her. "What's your name?" She looked taken back. "Excuse me?" I laughed. "Your name? You have one, don't you?" She let out a relieved breath. "Yes, sorry…Diana. My name is Diana." I shook her hand as she held it out to me. "It's very nice to meet you Diana. My name is Clary. Clary Fairchild." Suddenly, Diana seemed to remember something. "Fairchild, you say. You're not here to pick up this Fairchild blade, by any chance, are you?" Another Fairchild blade? The only one I know to exist is the one strapped across my back. "You don't mind if I see it, do you?

Diana led me to the back room, where all the weapons that are scheduled to be picked up are placed and worked on. She stopped in front of a curtained wall. By the looks of it, and if it is designed like any other weaponry wall is designed, this wall could hold up to ten swords. She threw back the curtain. My breath caught in my throat. A gasp trying to escape my lips.

On the wall held one sword for each oracle family, and represented it. The oracles are a group of Angels, Demons, and Faeries that can read into the future, past, and even present. Now, when it comes to the present time, they can tell you what is happening right now, all over the world. The universe. Angels read into in the past, that's what they're good at. Demons read into the present; since they're the most frowned upon beings, they get the least exciting job. And Faeries, including Seelies and Unseelies, read into the future. That's how they know almost everything, and a reason for why they can't lie. Since they can read into the future, they're afraid that lying could alter it. Plus, they're incapable of lying. I was surprised to see a Fairchild sword placed on that wall.

There are ten blades on the wall, and four are lit up with blue light. That's the Faeries. Four are lit up in gold light. That's the Angels. And two are lit up in silver light. That's the Demons. There has always been four Faerie, Four Angel, and Two Demon oracles. It hasn't changed for over a thousand years. Ever since the Nephilim were created.

"Many people have been coming to get their family blades back. You can have yours, if you like." Diana went and carefully grabbed the Fairchild blade down from the wall. She wrapped it in bone colored cloth, and placed it into a white sheath that had the Fairchild symbol coated in gold on it. It was also bound in gold leather buckles. She placed it into my hands. I barely acknowledged her, as I was staring at the other family blade of mine up there. The Morgenstern Blade. Lit up in silver light.

"Thank you…uh…can you also hand me the Morgenstern Blade, please?" She seemed surprised. "Oh, um…yes, of course. Give me a second, please." She quickly grabbed the blade. Looking at the Fairchild Blade, Gold hilt and Iron blade with a thin layer of Adamas covering it, contrasts greatly with the Morgenstern's Obsidian Adamas hilt and blade; the blade was outlined with Seraph, and the hilt had the Morgenstern symbol on it and it was also wrapped with silver leather. The Fairchild Blade also held its symbol, with the hilt wrapped with silver leather as well. She wrapped the sword with silver cloth, and placed it into a black sheath. The sheath had the Morgenstern symbol and was wrapped with silver leather. I thanked Diana with a faked smile, and left. I didn't feel like being in town anymore.

When I went back to the Academy, I was in a foul mood. I greeted no one, and no one greeted me. I went straight to my room, only to find someone sitting on my bed.

"You're back." Sara Herondale was sitting on my bed, reading a book. The choice wasn't bad, _Number the Stars_. A little young for me, however. "Yes, I'm back. And you're sitting on my bed. These are things that we already know." She let out a harsh laugh. "Clarissa,"

"Kassara," She turned to finally look at me. "Yes, Kassara. Anyway, how do you like the Academy?" It was a genuine question, I could tell. But, I didn't feel like answering. So I placed my swords, all three, into my closet. My Fairchild blade, not the one I got today, I decided to give it a name. Its new name is Twilight, while the other Fairchild blade is Midnight. I named the one I got today "Midnight" because of its dark history. So many wars and battles. I placed them on the wall's hooks. I placed the Morgenstern blade, which is now named Fallen, after the city, and its history, into a box on the top shelf. I don't think I'll be using it anytime soon.

"It's…not bad." She seemed unconvinced by my answer, but didn't bother with it. "I came—I was wondering if you would accompany me to tomorrow's festival. In Alicante." I gave her a wicked grin. "Trying to make friends, are we?" Her face went red with…not rage or embarrassment. More or so annoyance. "Yeah, kinda." My grin fell. "Well, in that case…sure, why not? It might actually be fun." She smiled a genuine smile. "Really? Okay, cancel your classes for tomorrow. We're leaving at seven sharp." She was still smiling when she left my room, blonde hair flying behind her. Tomorrow was going to be very, _very_ long.

 **Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was busy with school work, and ileap practice.**

 **I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Want something changed, then review. If you don't want others to see what you want changed, then PM me. I won't be upset, and I'll even PM you my opinion.**

 **~Lynx~**


	7. Thunder & Lightning

**Okay so you guys have been asking for Clace. I wonder if you can read my mind because this chapter will have Clace in it. YAY! Clace! I've been forgetting so I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter Song: Stay with me- Hannah Trigwell**

 **Clary's Song: Army of Angels- The Script**

 **Jace's song: Death of a Bachelor- Panic! At the Disco**

 **Sara's song: Oath- Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G**

 **Christina's song: Mr. Saxobeat- Alexandra Stan**

 **Enjoy….**

 **Chapter 7- Thunder & Lightning**

Even though it was raining, the annual Autumn Festival that is held in Alicante wasn't canceled. And so, here I am beside Sara. Getting cotton candy, and carrying a large bunny rabbit. We were standing under an umbrella when Christina suddenly bounded up to us. She threw her arms around Sara, then around me. She was going on and on about some boy named Justin, when something metallic caught my eye.

I turned around just in time to see my mother running up to me. I caught her in my arms, but dropped her immediately. She fell to the ground with a _thump._ She looked up at me. "Why'd you do that, Kassara!?" I sighed. Even though I learned the truth about my mother, I haven't really excepted her yet. I mean, I try. I do my best to help her out, but then that sickening anger envelopes me and I have to leave, get away from her, immediately. I helped her up off the ground, muttering an apology.

"I came to tell you that the rollercoaster is open. I…I remember you telling me how much you loved rollercoasters, as a child." I frowned. She's trying to fix this relationship better than I am. To me, it seems that I'm not even trying. I'm not. "Thank you." She smiled, and left me to be alone with Sara and Christina.

"She's trying really hard you know." I looked at Sara. "I know. It's just that it's hard to forgive somebody who ruined your life." Sara nodded her head. "Hey, at least you know that she wasn't doing it on purpose. Well, not exactly on purpose." I laughed lightly. "Yeah, you have a point." She smiled. "You wanna go ride that rollercoaster?" I smiled right back, "Sure, why not?"

We went to the back of the festival, where the rides were held. Alicante is a city in Idris that isn't really fond on modernity. Fallen, however, is. So every year during the Autumn Festival we lend Alicante a couple of rides for their festival. They repay us by allowing us to attend the festival. This is one of the only times that Shadowhunters and Angels mix.

The rollercoaster was simple. It had two loops, and was about one hundred feet in the air, maybe a bit taller. Most rollercoasters are way taller than this. A gave Sara a wicked smile. We handed the person attending the riders on the rollercoaster, four tickets. Two each. We sat in the very back; my favorite place to sit on a rollercoaster. The front gets way too much action, while in the back you can enjoy the ride. As we sat down, I saw a couple of familiar boys. Teenagers, for that matter. Jace Herondale and Alexander Lightwood.

The rain was still pouring down on us as the rollercoaster's handler was strapping us in. Alec and Jace sat in front of us, neither of them noticing who sat behind them. I placed the bear that I was holding for Sara on the floor, placing it firmly between my legs. I glanced over at Sara. She seemed uncertain about the rollercoaster. "Hey," I poked her arm, "You okay?" She turned to look at me, and so did Alec and Jace. "Oh," She smiled, a fake one, "Yeah, I'm fine. I…I am just really excited to ride on the rollercoaster." She gave me another trembling smile. I smiled back. Both our smiles were as fake as fool's gold.

"So, finally getting out of the Academy, are we?" I glanced up towards Jace. He was smiling, and unlike Sara and I, his smile was genuine. I was going to retort back when the intercom came on. _"All passengers make sure you're buckled in tightly and DO NOT let go of the bar! Hold on tight and have fun!"_ Sara muttered what sounded like "By the Angel" under her breath. Now I know that my mother wasn't the only one trying to make friends with me. I held out my hand to her. "Hold on to it as tightly as you can. Don't look down-don't open your eyes." She looked at me with wide eyes. "How'd you-?" I smiled. "Just hold on." The intercom began playing Oath by Cher Lloyd.

She quickly grabbed my hand as the rollercoaster carts jerked forward. "By the Angel, _by the Angel._ " I laughed as Sara turned her head away and buried it into my shoulder. She's afraid of heights, which would make her afraid of rollercoasters. Before the rollercoaster took its fall, I asked her about her fear. "Are you afraid of heights?" She nodded her head. "I…I'm sorry." She looked up at me, but instead of looking angry for being put up to this, she smiled. Then the rollercoaster dropped.

When we got off the rollercoaster, Sara went straight to the nearest trashcan, and threw up. She went to the bathroom afterwards and cleaned herself up, and went she came out of the bathroom she was smiling. "It was terrifyingly awesome." I smiled. "I have to admit; I've had a great day today." She looked surprised. "Really? I thought you were having the worst day of your life; you are hanging out with me, that is." Confused, I asked her what she meant. "I mean, not many people like me. You, and Christina, would be a first." I grinned. "You, Sara Herondale, have guts. I see the beginning of a wonderful friendship." She laughed. "Yeah, I think I see it too."

Sara gave me the huge bear she won, and kept the tiny one that I won. She said that this is what friends do. I believe she did that because she didn't feel like carrying the bear all the way to the Academy. Today was a good day, and I might have even made a friend. A friend. I haven't had one of those since…Logan and Xavier.

I walked up the steps to the girl's dorm, and up the stairs to the rooms where the Elemental beings stayed. Before I came to this Academy, I believed that Elementals, and Guardians, were all Angels. I was wrong. Guardians are the Angels, and Elementals are the extremely talented people who excel in fighting and have an element that they can control. Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Technology, Chaos, and Nature.

I opened my door, and walked into my room. After closing the door, and locking it behind me, I walked over to the left side of my room and placed my bear onto the tiny sofa. Then I turned to my right, but was appalled by what I saw. Jace was sprawled across my bed, reading a book. Before I could say anything, he raised his hand. "Wait, let me think. You're mad that I'm in your room." I was way angrier with him stupidly stating the obvious.

"Yeah. That's it." He grinned. "Okay." We stood in silence. Well, I stood in silence. He was still sprawled across my bed. "So, _why_ exactly are you in my room?" He stood up quickly, and walked with even, long, strides to where I stood. He stopped right in front of me, our faces mere inches apart. He leaned forward a bit. "You are different, Clary." I raised a brow. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

He laughed. It was soft, and…nice, actually. "Sarcastic, huh. They didn't tell me that." I frowned. "Why would they? Isn't it obvious?" He grinned…a wicked one, it was. "I'd like to ask you a question. Would you…um…I-I…" He seemed nervous. He laughed a bit, and tried again. "Would you like to go on a date with me? I blinked. Once. Twice. What? A date; where did he get that idea from? Like I'd go on a date with him.

"What?" My voice was barely above a whisper. I don't know why I was so nervous…but I never been on a date before. That's probably why. He stepped so close our noses almost touched. His lips found my ear, and whispered, "How about tomorrow, around eight thirty? I'll pick you up." He kissed the soft spot right under my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He backed up and looked at me. His gold eyes were almost black, as his pupils swallowed up his irises. He gave me a shy grin, and walked towards the door. He turned around, however, before he left. "See you tomorrow, _Clary_."

Then he left.

Jace wasn't kidding about picking me up at eight. He showed up at the door, wearing casual attire. He wore black pants, Nike Sneakers (Black ones), a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket. To me, it was casual. I, as always, was wearing casual attire as well. I wore black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that had this symbol on the right breast pocket, "#666", a grey hoodie, and a pair of black and white converse. He smiled, "You look nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself." We walked out the building, and headed towards the stables. He glanced over at me. "What does that symbol mean?" I looked down at the, #666, on my shirt. It contrasted well with the blue of my shirt, since it written in silver. "Oh, that? It's the Devil's number." His eyes widened, but we kept walking.

He picked a horse named Wayfare, or something like that I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to the person across the room, Nick. He stood there, with a distant look in his eyes. But when he caught my eye, he turned away, and left. I couldn't tell what that was about. Jace grabbed his horse's reins, and I grabbed mine, Flame, and we headed towards Fallen.

The date wasn't bad. We went to a restaurant, and we had a nice time talking to each other. I found that we both like books, are very good at fighting, and that we both had a dead parent. His mother is dead, while my father is dead. Except, my father died because he was a bad guy, and was killed. His mother died of cancer.

He walked me back to my room. He might have seemed like a bad guy in the beginning, but he's actually a gentleman. He, unlike many others I've gone on dates with, talked about daily life and things that weren't about death and when was the next fight in the slums.

I opened my door, and went to place my jacket on the tiny sofa. I'm not exaggerating when I say tiny. It's more like a loveseat than a sofa. The moon was pouring in through the window, illuminating the room in a silvery blue light. I turned around to tell Jace that I had a good night, and to tell him good night. But, right when I turned around, I found myself in his arms. He pulled me close, our faces centimeters apart. Our noses touched, then our lips brushed. He kissed me. At first it was soft, barely touching, more like a brush of lips than a kiss. But then it was hungrier, more force. My hands were tangled in his golden hair, his right hand on my cheek, and his left on my hip. We finally broke apart, only for air. We might have stayed kissing like that forever, if we didn't need to breathe. His breath was ragged, and I was breathing heavy as well. I swallowed.

He glanced only once more at my lips, swallowed and walked to the door. He turned around before he left. "I had a good timed tonight. We'll have to do that again. Good night Clary." He turned and left my room. Usually I would have stood there questioning my existence, but instead I questioned these three men who've done this to me. Kissed me, left me, at night. Except for Nick. Nick hasn't kissed me.

Except for Nick, who stood in those stables looking distant. Except for Cyril who left that library without a book. Except for Jace who left my room without an answer. Without saying good night.

Except for me.

 **So, Clace. Yay Clace happened! I hope you guys are happy now. Now that Clary has had her view on each boy, the action can start now!**

 **Get ready for the next chapter.**

 **New people, and people who've been in the story but haven't done much, such as: Isabelle Lightwood, Maxwell Lightwood, Natalie Green, Chase Lightwood, Logan, Xavier, Jocelyn, Luke. Eleanor, Sara, Stephan, Jackson, And Nicholas Herondale. Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane.** **Christina Raven. Raziel, and Ithuriel Fairchild.**

 **Bad Guys: Valentine Morgenstern (Morningstar), Lucifer Morningstar, Sebastian (Johnathan) Morgenstern (Morningstar), Lorenzo Herondale (Frost), Lisa and Stella Herondale (Frost).**

 **SHIPS:**

 **MALEC**

 **CLACE**

 **SIZZY**

 **CLICK (clary and nick)**

 **CLYRIL (clary and Cyril)**

 **Remember, if you have questions, just review or PM me!**

 **~Lynx~**


	8. I knew you were trouble

**I've been updating faster and this chapter is being updated so soon because I live in Louisiana and our roads have been flooded with all this rain. It's hitting Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, and I think Texas.**

 **I'm okay though, but this means that I can't leave my house so I'm not going to school tomorrow. So YAY! Chapter 8!**

 **Clace happened last time. What's the next ship? Clace, Click, Clyril? Next chapter has Malec!**

 **Chapter song: Hot Like Wow- Nadia Oh**

 **Clary: Blank Space- I Prevail (Punk Goes Pop remix)**

 **Cyril: Yeah- Usher Feat. Lil Jon & Ludacris**

 **Logan: Na Na Na- My Chemical Romance**

 **Xavier: Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

 **Enjoy….**

 **Chapter 8- Hot like wow**

This week has been horrible. Five fights between students in my class (One of them included me), Jace's nonstop flirts (Which are a bit annoying), and Cyril's back. Yep. His court decided it was time that he'd get out of the palace (I think it might actually just be a manor house but whatever) more than once a year. I wouldn't mind if it wasn't for what happened last time he was here. He kissed me. Well, that's actually understating what really happened. It was very…heated.

Anyway, I decided to spend my day with my brothers. Logan and Xavier. I would have thought that it would have been extremely awkward between us. It wasn't. We just went back to what we did as children. We played pranks on people (Mainly Sara and Chase). Chase is Logan's Parabatai. And we played video games. It was nice. It was actually _amazing_. I missed my brothers, I missed them so much.

"So, who did the _thing?_ " I was trying my hardest to not laugh, but I was failing horribly. Logan was standing across the room, in front of the Arch- Angel Gabriel, with a "confused" look on his face. He knew who did it. Xavier was standing on the balcony across the room, laughing, and holding a bucket of water balloons. It was all our idea.

Logan was starting to let his grin show. "I don't know Gabriel, who _did_ do the _thing_?" Logan finally began laughing, so did I, and Gabriel starting laughing himself. Gabriel might be upset about his suit being ruined because of the water, but he appreciates pranks just as much as we do. That's why we targeted him.

I turned around to head up the stairs and meet up with Xavier, but as I did I ran into somebody's chest. I muttered an apology, and found myself facing Cyril. "We have to stop meeting like this, _Clary_." The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver. "Yeah," I said a bit breathlessly, "We do." He smiled, and that's when I realized that he was wearing casual clothes, rather than his royal attire. He was wearing a bone colored shirt where his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black pants, and black and white converse. He wore a medallion, a small one that lay at the hollow of his neck, that pictured the Angelic Rune with little gold wings sprouting from it. His pale skin hadn't tanned, and his white hair had a silvery sheen to it. His blue eye as bright as his gold.

When I was running here, through Brocelind Forest, those many days ago, I remember my hair being as white as his. One eye saw gold while the other, blue. At that moment, we would have looked like twins. Except that my hair was longer, and was as white as snow and didn't have a silvery sheen to it. He's taller, and his blue eye is his on the left while his gold is on the right. Mine was the opposite.

"Casual attire, huh? Taking a break from you princely duties?" He was still smiling when he answered. "Yes, actually. I will be staying in Fallen for two months. However, I wasn't exactly supposed to tell anybody that." I raised a brow. "Wouldn't they have found out sooner or later? With you being in the Academy all the time, somebody would have noticed that you hadn't exactly left yet." He laughed softly. "I'm not staying in the Academy. You know those recruiting houses on the outskirts of Fallen? I'll be staying in the one farthest away from the city."

The recruiting houses are houses in which Angels that are patrolling the cities Fallen and Alicante stay in. I've only seen one, but by the looks of it the houses seem like medium sized log cabins. They're actually very nice. "Those houses are very nice." His eyes widened. "You've seen them?" I shook my head. "Not really. I saw one of the closer ones. The closer ones are a lot smaller, but nice nevertheless. The ones farther away are probably like manor houses." He gave a shy grin. "I haven't seen one yet. I was just told that I'd be staying in one. But the idea of them being small…makes me happy. That's a reason I came here; I wanted a break from the palace, it's a manor really but most call it a palace, and to get some fresh air. If the ones that are farther away are big, I'll ask to move up a couple of houses." I grinned. "Sounds like a plan. So, why come into the Academy if you didn't want anybody to know that you are here?" He pointed a finger into my direction. "Good question. The—My court wants me to see Raziel before I set up in one of the houses." That makes since. And the fact that the palace is a manor house…well I feel somewhat special for figuring out that it is a manor on my own.

"Well, I'll see you around, Clary. Tomorrow, maybe? You think you can show me around town? I'll be here for two months; I need to get used to the place." I gave him a small smile. "I'd be happy to." His grin widened, and after thanking me he left. I turned around to find Logan and Xavier making funny faces at me. "Oh, shut up."

I was walking out towards the forest, the one that I think is named Uriel Forest (After its founder). The recruiting house that Cyril is staying in is in this forest. It's pretty far out, however. I found a small log cabin about three miles away from the Academy. "This must be it." I bounded up the steps and knocked on the door. I turned around to look at the forest. Oak trees, Pine trees, and even Redwood trees stood all over the forest. The sun's light gave the entire forest a magical feel. The door opened and I turned around…to see Cyril shirtless. And in only a towel that lay low on his hips.

I could tell that he is a warrior; that he fought in many wars. He held scars over his chest and abdomen. He has runes, new, old and faded, all over him as well. He was toned, very well-toned (meaning he had a six-pack). The water on his body did not help me in this situation. "Sorry, I was in the shower. I thought you would be coming over around two in the afternoon. Not at noon." I blinked a couple of times; my face flushed. "I can see that." A stupid remark. But what was I supposed to say? "Oh…and Fallen is a big city. It'd take hours just to see all the coffee places." He grinned, but I could tell that he was embarrassed. He invited me in and told me to sit on one of the couches. He had to go get dressed.

The cabin is small; with only a few pictures on the walls, and some clothes strewn, otherwise you wouldn't know that somebody lived here. He walked out of the room, wearing what he was wearing yesterday. "Sorry, I dropped my bag on the way here and it got trampled by the horses so I have nothing else to wear. Don't worry I washed it. Just another reason to go to town. I need to buy more clothes…" He was babbling on and on. But I could tell that it was nervous babbling. When was the last time that he hung out with somebody? "It's okay. We should go before it gets any later." We left in silence.

The rest of the day with Cyril was actually nice. We visited all the coffee shops, and every shop for that matter. He bought some new clothes, which he really needed, and drank his first espresso. I had the chance to finish my site seeing of the city, picking up from the last time I was out here. He was smiling all the time. He was excited to see everything. He reminded me a bit of myself. Only the part where we both like site seeing.

He led me back to the Academy, saying that he wasn't going to let me walk home alone. If only he knew that this wasn't home to me. We walked towards the stables, since I could enter the Girl's dorms from here, and he could stay hidden from the public eye.

Before I went to the dorm, Cyril stopped me. "I just wanted to say thank you. I don't really have anybody to talk to here. No friends. But now I think I can say that I can trust you…that you are probably the first friend, first person I could trust." I blushed. "Yeah. No problem." He smiled and laughed lightly. He stepped up towards me and leaned forward. He placed a small kiss on my left cheek. It was sweet and kind, and I couldn't stop blushing. "Good night, Clary." He was already gone when I replied. "Good night, Cyril."

 **This was a nice chapter, and it proves just how much I'll update without school. So when it's not a school day, or the weekend, expect one or two updates.**

 **Review to ask questions!**

 **~Lynx~**


	9. Sorry for being Awesome

**Ninth Chapter Yay!**

 **Malec will be in this chapter! And Isabelle is showing up, finally!**

 **Max Lightwood is also showing up!**

 **Chapter song: Sorry for Party Rocking- Lmfao**

 **Clary's Song: Promiscuous- Nelly Furtado Feat. Timbaland**

 **Magnus's Song: Sexy and I know it- Lmfao**

 **Alec's Song: Hypnotic- Zella Day**

 **Isabelle's Song: Problem- Ariana Grande**

 **Cyril's Song: For your entertainment- Adam Lambert**

 **Jace's Song: I'm not the only one- Sam Smith**

 **Nick's Song: In my head- Jason Derulo**

 **Max's Song: Stay with me- Hannah Trigwell (cover)**

 **Enjoy….**

 **Chapter: Sorry for being Awesome**

Could this Academy get any weirder? So suddenly Cyril thinks of me as his best friend, so does Sara, and Simon, and dammit even Magnus! They're always around me, always trying to catch my attention. But I have to admit, this is the most attention I received since before I was taken off Alicante's most wanted list. It was nice to feel…wanted. But damn! I haven't been able to sleep to twelve in the afternoon for a week! I blame it all on Magnus.

He's been going on and on about Alec. _"Oh Clary his eyes are perfect," "Clary I think I'm in love…again!" "You think he notices me?" "Oh, what do I do, Clary?"_ On and on. Everyday. I think they might be dating now.

I walked up into the training room the other day, mad about my abnormal sleep schedule, to see Magnus making out with Alec on my desk. I…I just walked out. Didn't say a word, nope. I haven't spoken to Magnus about it either. And I don't plan on it either. Jace seems to notice this too.

He was walking down the hall, and saw the two making out. He asked me about this, because he knew that I am good friends with Magnus. He thought I knew what was going on. I didn't. So we teamed up, and asked them ourselves. Now, usually this would seem…strange, but it was the only way to separate them to speak to them individually. I asked Magnus what was going on, and Jace asked Alec the same question.

They _are_ dating. And Magnus insists that he is in love. He's an immortal warlock who's been around for almost eight hundred years, yet he thinks _now_ is the time that he's in love? I'm his friend, however, so I support him. No matter what. And, if you look at him, he's a whole lot happier.

Now, Sara is becoming a…close friend of mine. We've actually started training together. It's great! I've only had Logan and Ithuriel to train with. Now I've finally have a girl to train with. She's very similar to me, except that she's short. Most Angels are born Shadowhunters, and when they die and become Angels, they've actually been known to grow taller. She…didn't.

She also reads a lot of the same books that I read, and our choice in weapons is similar as well. Our differences include the fact that she likes cats, I hate them. That's practically it. Oh! And she's a master with the bow and arrow, and I'm a little rusty when it comes to that weapon. But nevertheless, she's a great friend.

Cyril can be a bitch sometimes, only when he's really angry. And, he's like that one straight friend who sometimes acts gay but is actually straight. But he's a great guy. And a very flirty one at that. Especially when he's drunk. Since he's going to be staying at the Academy, well one of the recruiting houses on the outskirts of town, he wanted to celebrate. He was flirting with every girl he saw, but when I tried to walk off he wouldn't let me leave his side. At first I thought he was just being annoying, then I realized that he was afraid. He's never been into Fallen before, especially one of its clubs, and he didn't want to be alone. I understand why he was acting that way.

We had fun, however. Then Mayrse's daughter and youngest son came to the Academy. Isabelle and Maxwell (Max) Lightwood. The Lightwood family, including Jace, greeted them with a happiness that I've never understood when it comes to family. I greeted Logan and Xavier that way, and even Luke, but never my mother. We just didn't…click as a family.

The library is the perfect place to be when it is _snowing_. I hate snow. I hate winter…well actually I like winter it's just I can't go out in the snow or I'll get very ill. So summer is my season. I was reading, _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ when Cyril runs in and jumps on the couch I'm sitting on. The couch, I swear, almost breaks. "Jesus, Cyril!" He struggles to sit up, but when he does his hair is standing this way and that, and he had a wicked grin on his face. "Do you know what a brush is? You should use one." He laughs. "Yes, I know what a brush is. The couch messed it up." I shake my head, and set the book in the side table. "What's got you running around like a maniac?" He stood up suddenly, and beckoned me to follow him. Reluctantly, I followed.

He led me down a corridor to two oak doors. He turned around and smiled. "Just wait. You're gonna love this." He pushed the doors open. I gasped. It was an old library, way older than the one we were just in. This library held the books that the Arch-Angels read as children, and ones they trained by. There were old couches, tables, and chairs placed throughout the three story room. Cyril walked in and spun around with his arms wide open. "This place is amazing isn't it? I actually found it the last time I was here, but I didn't know if you'd appreciate it then." I couldn't take my eyes off the room; I was gaping. "This place _is_ amazing. And don't worry, no matter what this room would probably be the main thing I appreciate. Wow." I caught glimpses of Cyril staring at me, but as soon as he saw I was looking, he turned away blushing.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of old books, and a history that I could have been a part of.

" _He's not a shadowhunter."_

" _He's not an Angel."_

" _He's not a Demon."_

" _She's not him."_

" _He's not her."_

" _He's gone."_

" _She's here."_

" _Red to Gold to Black."_

" _They're not the same person!"_

My knees hit the ground with painful memories. " _Clary!"_ I could here Cyril's footsteps as he ran towards me. But I didn't acknowledge him. All I could hear, see, feel, were those words. Those words that I never understood, but yet I knew that they were about me. That somebody was speaking about me. I felt strong arms wrap around me as my body went limp.

I woke up in a bed—not my bed, however. I sat up, the covers fell from me, and I saw that, fortunately, I was still wearing what I wore earlier. My head hurt, and I couldn't tell where I was. I was about to get up when I heard rustling from what sounded like a kitchen, and footsteps. "Woah, hold on! Don't get up, you might fall again, and we can't have that now." It was Cyril, obviously. He hurried into the room, carrying a tray with…soup, on it? He placed the tray carefully into my lap, and stood back. "Feeling any better?"

I took a sip from the soup. "Yeah," I whispered, "I'm feeling much better." His usual bright smile was not with him right now. Right now, he seemed genuinely concerned. He sat at the foot of the bed, facing me. "You want to talk about it?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "The library brought painful memories—and I don't know why. I heard voices that spoke about me, painful things. I couldn't handle it anymore." He nodded his head slowly. "So, you heard them too. I heard them the first time I went into the room, then they disappeared. They'll probably go away for you too." I sighed. "Thank you, Cyril." I glanced up at him. He held a small smile. "Any time, Clary."

Cyril took the tray from me, after I finished, and told me to rest. He said that it's like the voices drain you; you end up sleeping for a few hours afterward. And that's exactly what I did. I woke up a few hours later, to find that it was dark out. Pitch black, for that matter. I got up this time, and walked out the room down the hall to the kitchen. I was looking for Cyril. He wasn't in the kitchen so I turned to my left to find the living room, where I found Cyril sprawled across the couch. I walked up to the head of the couch, and knelt on the ground near his head.

I whispered, "Cyril?" He mumbled something inaudible. "Cyril!" Whispering yelling in a silent house is very similar to just regular yelling. He jerked in his sleep, but didn't get up. "What is it? What time is it?" He opened one of his eyes, then both when he realized it was me. "Hey, Clary. Sorry…I must have lost track of time…" And just like that he was asleep again. I stood up. "Well, if he's going to go to sleep every time I try to speak to him, I might as well make myself at home."

I grabbed a bag of barbeque chips, and a Mountain Dew, and went back to what I can only guess is Cyril's room. I was about to lay back on the bed, when something bright caught my eye. I placed my bag of chips, and drink, on the nightstand, and walked over to the bright light. Moving a couple of articles of clothing, I found a sword. My sword. There was a note attached, and I read it:

Dear Clary,

I saw that you had your sword on you when I brought you back here after you fell. I took it off and placed it here for you, I hope you don't mind. I also looked at it; sorry, I'm a curious person. It has many scratches, and a couple of dents. As a fellow warrior, I understand wanting to keep the scratches, but the dents would just get in your way, so I removed them. Please don't be mad. Rest up as much as you can, especially since I don't know if you have a concussion or not.

Your friend (awesome best friend),

Cyril Shadowhunter

Many things upset me here. For one, he thinks I'm a warrior, when really I'm a criminal. Another thing is that now we're friends, he keeps thinking that I'll be mad at him. He needs to know that what he did wouldn't make somebody mad, especially me. The last thing, which I'm really just mad at myself here, is that I just found out what his last name is. Shadowhunter. Of course, if he is the Prince of the Nephilim, then he descends from Johnathan Shadowhunter's bloodline.

"You're not mad, are you?" I whipped my head around to see Cyril leaning against the doorway. "What?" He laughed softly, his voice still full of sleep. "Are you mad?" I shook my head vigorously. "Of course not, Cyril! You fixed my sword. I'm very grateful for that." I saw him visually relax. "Good. Because it took me forever to do that, you know." I smiled, a blush creeping up in my cheeks. My chest felt suddenly heavy. Cyril's eye lids lowered a bit, but I knew that he wasn't about to fall asleep again.

He slowly walked towards me. Instinct, something primal, took in and I walked back towards the wall. I stopped when my back hit the wall. I bit my lip. His parted. He placed both his hands against the wall; his nose touched mine. Tired of his teasing, I kissed him. A surprised, but pleased noise, escaped his lips. He moved one of his hands to my hip, the other in my hair. He broke apart for a second, both of us catching our breath, then we kissed again, and again. Each kiss hungrier than the next. His hand slipped up into the back of my shirt, roaming my bare skin. My right hand gripped his hair, the other his shirt. I tugged on his hair, and he growled.

I bit his lip, and suddenly his shirt was off. My hands roamed his chest, back, abdomen. He took my jacket and shirt off, and his lips trailed from my lips, to my shoulder, to the crook of my neck. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, and I growled. He stepped back for a second, and looked into my eyes, before kissing me again. His hand found the button of my jeans, but before he could go any further, a knock sounded at the door. Cyril stepped back, and muttered an apology, before grabbing his shirt and headed to the door. I picked my own shirt and jacket off the floor, and fixed my hair in the mirror in his bathroom.

After getting dressed, and placing my sword on my back, Cyril came back a moment later. He looked flustered, and I probably did too. This was the second time something like this happened, but last time our clothes stayed on. "It was one of the men from my court. I have to go to Alicante to speak with Malachi." Malachi was the old consul, but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to keep Malachi waiting. He can get…a little aggressive if you don't listen to him. Speaking from experience, of course." Cyril's eyes hardened at that. "What did he do?" I looked up at him, my hands still tying the laces of my boots. "He placed me in the Silent City where the murderers are kept. I didn't murder anybody on purpose." The last part of my statement was almost inaudible. Cyril didn't seem to notice. "You know he can't do that—." "But he did." Cyril seemed shocked by what I said. It had such a finality to it that he didn't press any further. "Thank you again, Cyril. Nobody else would have done that for me." I stood up and walked past him. I was about to walk out the door, when Cyril stooped me. I turned around to ask him what is it, but I couldn't because he kissed me. My arms automatically went to his hair as his went to my waist. It wasn't anything heated, but it was passionate. We broke away. "You're welcome." I grinned, a wicked thing it was. And laughed softly, shaking my head. I left Cyril's house feeling happier than I have for a long while.

 **Look at that, we got some romance. There will be more in the next chapter, maybe between Clary and Nick. Nothing has happened between them yet.**

 **So review what you think, and if you have questions.**

 **~Lynx~**


	10. Bite Me

**This story is going better than I thought it would. So, here's chapter 10! Also Clace is in the next chapter,** _ **real**_ **Clace so don't worry! It will happen!**

 **Chapter song: Animals- Ice Nine Kills (Punk goes pop remix)**

 **Clary and Nick's song: Mirrors- Pvris**

 **Cyril's song: Royals- Youth in revolt (PGP Remix)**

 **Isabelle's song: Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

 **Natalie's song: Fire- Pvris**

 **Enjoy….**

 **Chapter 10- Bite me**

Sitting on the railing was beginning to become painful. I couldn't feel my legs, but I was going to have to in a second. The large oak doors leading to the outside of the Academy opened, and in walked the Seelie Queen and her family. Her family included two girls my age named Natalie Green and Kaelie Whitewillow. They are the Queen's daughters. Princess Kaelie is the oldest, while Princess Natalie is the youngest. And I've been waiting to talk to her. The same thing that's happened to me years ago also happened to her. Around the same time. Well, at least that's what I heard in the pubs in town.

Kaelie is tall, slim, has blonde hair with a greenish tint to it, blue eyes with not pupils or irises, and you can see the green veins in her skin. Natalie is tall, well-toned, with long black hair (more like obsidian; so dark it's almost blue), faintly green skin, and bright red eyes. She's more boyish than her sister; the fact that she's wearing royal armor while her sister wears a long flowing dress should be proof enough.

I shifted my feet, and watched as Raziel greeted them. The Queen, nor Kaelie, would shake his hand. However, Natalie was happy to. I placed my hand near my ear, the familiar burn of a rune enveloped the left side of my head. My hearing was instantly enhanced. I listened for any sign that they'd be staying for a while.

It seems that the Angel Academy is inviting royalty, and heads of different downworld species, to join them at the Academy. To spend a total of two months with them. The Vampire, Warlock, Seelie, and Werewolf representatives have all finally showed up. Kaelie represents the Seelie, Magnus represents the Warlocks, Raphael the Vampires, and Luke represents the werewolves. Cyril represents the Shadowhunters.

Two men, Angels, took the Seelie royalty's bags and beckoned them to follow. It seems that Cyril is the only one staying in a recruiting house. I tried to stand, but I found that my legs went numb and I fell backwards. Somebody caught me. "I'm not even going to ask why you were sitting on the railing and watching the Queen." I got to my feet, and turned around to Nick. "For your information, I was watching Natalie."

He raised a brow. "Ah, I see. You play for that team, don't you?" I smacked his arm, and he began laughing. "I'm just joking." I grinned. "Nick?" I asked, "You know a lot about…downworld magic, don't you?" He glanced back towards the Seelies. "Yes, why do you ask?" I clasped my hands together, and bit my lip. If I tell him, would he tell Raziel? "I…um…" He turned around fully to face me. "I was just wondering if Black Magic existed?" For a minute he seemed to take in the question. Then he looked confused, and then shocked. But in the end he was just confused. "Yes, it does." I nodded my head. "Do warlocks control it? Or does a different Downworlder control it?" He inhaled, then exhaled. "Demons control Black Magic." I did my best to hide my shock. I thanked him and told him that was all, and left. I had a lot to think about.

I found Natalie training in the Green Training room. Each training room is named after an important Arch-Angel Surname. Such as, Fairchild, Green, Morningstar, Herondale, Raven, and Lightwood. The Seelie princesses either named their selves or took their father's name. Kaelie took her father's name, while Natalie named herself after a great warrior she worshiped.

She threw a dagger, and it landed in the bullseye. I clapped my hands. She whipped around and threw another dagger towards me; I caught it between my index and middle finger. She smiled. "Good catch." I laughed. "Good throw." She picked up another dagger as I walked over to the table she stood at. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" I threw the dagger. "I've come bearing gifts." She raised her eyebrows. I handed her a bag of lays potato chips and a bottle of Pepsi. She practically snatched the stuff from my hands. "I'm pretty sure your mother doesn't allow you to have that." She ate a chip, and seemed to almost faint. She nodded her head. "So gift-bearing Goddess, what is it?" Mt grin fell. "I have to ask you something. Do you believe in Black Magic?" She put the bag of chips down, and the drink. She turned to me, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Do _you_ believe in Black Magic?" Even though she was whispering, I had to admit she was freaking me out.

I swallowed. "I do." She searched my face, for anything. Nothing. I don't know. She frowned. "Why do you ask?" She let go of my shirt, and my feet hit the floor. Brushing off my shirt, and straightening it, I turned to her. "The stories are true, aren't they? Black Magic was used on you as a child." She growled, and jumped for me. I easily grabbed the bottom of her leg, flipped her, and pinned her to the floor. "A secret," I was panting from trying to keep her still, "For a secret." She stopped struggling. "I'll tell you something that I know you don't know, and you answer my next question." She considered the question. "Fine." I sighed, and helped her up. "The Black Magic that was used on you, was used on me as well. Around the same time, and age. And Demons did it. I…I just barely remember the words they were saying." She was definitely shocked. "I didn't know that." I nodded my head. I knew this already. "Now for you to answer my question, you remember _everything_ , don't you?"

It was her time to swallow, and look nervous. "I do. I…I remember everything that happened that night. I might have been only eight, but I'll never forget." I looked away for a second. What I am going to ask next might be hard for her to answer. "Natalie, whatever happened to you also happened to me. But…you remember, and I don't. Would you…would you tell me what happened?" She quickly nodded her head. "One thing I believe in is justice. So I'll tell you. The people—the demons, kidnapped me from my home. They wrapped me up in a strange cloth, and I couldn't see anything, and they knocked me out. Later I woke up in a dark circular room, wrapped in chains. Fire lit up a pentagram. They began chanting, and…" She inhaled sharply, then exhaled, "And they grabbed my arms and legs, and head. They drew runes on me—they were extremely painful. All of it was painful. Later I woke up in my room, at home. But there was one thing that was different. I didn't feel like I was in my own body anymore."

I gasped. How…how could anybody do that? And the thing she said at the end, _'I didn't feel like I was in my own body anymore.'_ It was the same thing I felt that next morning. That morning I woke up, not being able to remember what happened the next day, only knowing that something was different. The only person who acted like something was wrong, was Logan. But soon it was like he forgot all about it. He didn't act like something was different anymore. "Natalie, do you know what this means?" She shook her head. "This means that we both had the same thing done to us, that you remember everything and I don't. Somebody meant for that to happen. And we need to find _who_." She gave me a wicked smile. "Sounds like a plan, K." I frowned. "K?" Natalie laughed. "You have like, three names. Kassara, Clary, Clarissa…so to keep it simple, I'll call you K." I grinned. "Okay. Sounds good. Let's go to the library, we have some research to do."

We went to the library and found that it was not empty. Nick was sitting on one of the couches, reading. I turned to Natalie and whispered, "He's lost in another world when he reads; he won't even notice us." I always have admired Nick for that. Every time I go in the library, I'll usually see him there. One time I had begun talking to him just to find that he didn't hear a word I said. He was lost in his own world, and every time I went to the library, he was gone. Lost. To tell you the truth, I thought it was cute. Kind of. Cute is not the word. More like…I don't know; it's hard to explain.

We went to one of the back tables, where the room was darkest and the oldest books were kept. I shifted through hundreds of books looking for any that resembled something about Black Magic. Natalie shifted through books about demons with Black Magic. Finally, Natalie found something. "K, look at this." I walked over to her table and picked up the book she was reading. "Read page three forty- five." I began reading it, and found something that would help us greatly. The book stated that only lords, and princes, of Hell contained Black Magic of any kind. We changed tables and took over the other's work. "What are you reading?" I gasped and turned around. Nick had been standing behind me, and I hadn't noticed him until he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. "Um…" There was no way in Hell I was going to tell him what I was reading. This was too important to me and Natalie to risk one of the Arch-Angels finding out what we are doing. "…A book." He grinned and laughed. His laugh was soft and I found myself smiling because of it.

"Hm, sounds good." I laughed. "What are _you_ reading?" He raised his brows. " _A Tale of Two Cities_. It's my favorite." I gave him a small smile, "Mine too." He seemed to blush a bit, but it was hard to tell with the room being so dark. Natalie walked over. "Will you to love birds quit chatting. K and I have some important…work to do!" She exclaimed this pretty loudly, loud enough to wake the city. As she dragged me away, I kept telling her that Nick and I weren't like that. That we aren't in a relationship. "Yeah, yeah. Save it for the judge." I have to admit; Natalie is a _bit_ on the crazy side.

Nick eventually left the library, and me and Natalie went back to work. The thing about the demon lords and princes were the only things we could find, and it was two in the morning. We decided it was time to take a break. We said our goodbyes and goodnights, and parted ways. I wasn't really tired, so I just walked around the Academy. I found myself walking down the boys' dorm. I was either going to see Logan or Xavier, but I forgot the rooms they stayed in. I stopped in front of a door that was, of course, unfamiliar to me. I knocked on the door, but nobody answered. The door, however, opened. It must have been standing slightly ajar. I ambled in. "Um, sorry to be intruding but I need help finding…" I saw Nick laying on his side, on top of the covers still wearing his clothes from earlier, asleep. "Oh sorry Nick, I had no idea whose room this was I'll leave." I was going to leave, but I had some things to say. So I walked over to his bed and did what I did to my old friends when I found them sleeping and I needed to speak with them.

I climbed on top of the covers of the bed, and lay on my back facing the ceiling. It felt so normal that I wasn't even embarrassed with what I did. I decided to tell him what I had been wanting to say since this morning and the library incident. "Hey, listen Nick, I'm sorry about what Natalie said. She's funny that way, you know? She's a bit crazy too, but don't tell her I said that. Also about this morning, I had asked you about the Black Magic thing because I was just curious. I don't know if you can hear me, because you're asleep, but I—." Nick turned over quickly and propped himself up on his elbow. He was looking down at me. And just like that he braced my neck with his hand and he kissed me. I was too surprised to do anything about it, I couldn't even push him back. But I found myself _not_ wanting to push him back. I wound my fingers into his hair; his mouth opened my own, his tongue exploring my teeth, and the rest of my mouth. In a few seconds he was fully on top of me. He pulled back, and sat up for a second to pull his shirt off, but after he did that he hovered over me once more. His teeth grazed my shoulder, neck, collarbone. His face was so close to my ear that I could hear his fangs slide out. I had completely forgotten that he is a demon, and some demons have fangs. Vampires got their fangs from demons, they inherited them. So demon fangs do the same thing as vampire fangs do, they pierce the skin the drink blood. For demons, it can be used to kill somebody, or be used for pleasure.

His mouth opened and I could feel the tips of the fangs graze the side of my neck. I turned my head to give him more access. He bit me. I gasped and arched my back. His hands gripped my waist, a low growl escaping his lips. I smiled at that. He moaned and pulled his fangs out of my neck, pulling off my shirt, his lips now traveling to my stomach. He kissed right above my bellybutton, then he kissed the area right above the waistband of my pants. He would've pulled those off too hadn't his phone started ringing right then. He looked up at me, his eyes were practically black. He reached up and kissed me one more time, before grabbing his phone. He looked at the ID then turned to me. "Sorry, it's Raziel." He answered it quickly, nodded his head a couple of times, then hung up. "I have to go. There's a problem with one of the horses. It's an emergency." I was already pulling my shirt back on. "I understand," I said a bit breathlessly. I was about to open the door when he pushed me to the wall. His mouth was right against my ear. "We aren't done with this yet." He bit my earlobe, and I groaned. He stood back, and walked out the door.

I walked back to my room, silent. I definitely wasn't tired now, but maybe just a little. This is the second time this has happened, and I question my sanity. If this happens one more time, I'll freak out. I was about to get in the shower, which was down the hall in the girls' bathrooms, when I got a text. I looked at my phone to see who it is:

 **JACE: Remember that date we went on? I was thinking that we should do that again. I mean, we had fun, right? If you didn't I would understand. Anyway, how about tomorrow, at the party the Seelie Queen is throwing? I'll pick you up when it starts, at nine.**

I sighed and set the phone down, grabbed my night pants, and walked to the showers. When I was done taking a shower, and brushing my teeth, I walked back to my room and got in bed. I picked up my phone and looked at Jace's text. I would say no, since I'm tired of what these boys are doing to me, but I remember the first date we went on, and how much fun I had. I really enjoyed it, and lately I've actually found myself missing his witty remarks, and sarcastic comments. I texted him back:

 **CLARY: Sounds great. I'll be ready by nine. See you then!**

I turned over and fell asleep. My dreams filled with a silver Angel, a black Angel, and a golden Angel.

 **The tenth chapter yay! We had some Click, I think most of you ship Clace (I do too but I just wanted to make this story more interesting so I added Cyril and Nick to do that, but they are important to the story so they'll be staying ), but if you ship Clary with Nick or Cyril (Click and Clyril) then let me know! I would like to know what you guys think.**

 **And don't think this story is going to end with a ship and a happy ending. This story is just the first, it's the prequel.**

 **SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU SHIP! ;)**

 **I might add more scenes with them…**

 **Clace is a definite YES in the next chapter (Which means Clace will finally have a heated scene yay!)**

 **~Lynx~**


	11. ATTENTION DEMON'S CURSE UPDATE

**ATTENTION EVERYONE WHO READ THE DEMON'S CURSE STORY!**

 **I have decided to rewrite the story since I've had time to perfect` my writing skills.**

 **I mean they aren't perfect, but they're better.**

 **I'll rewrite it with chapter songs, different points of views, new characters, original main characters, and make it more…understandable since my main problem with the story was that people didn't understand what I meant half of the time.**

 **A lot of you probably appreciate that. I know I do. I reread the story and saw that even** _ **I**_ **didn't understand what** _ **I**_ **was saying.**

 **So I hope you're okay with this. By the time you read this, the story will be gone, or will be gone by tomorrow.**

 **If you have any suggestions about people who appeared in Rebel-Blooded to appear in this story (I already have one or two), and by that I mean character who I created or any of the Arch-Angels, then tell me! Make a review for this author note, and suggest, and ask questions!**

 **The first chapter for the Demon's Curse (The new one) will be posted by tomorrow. Thank you so much for supporting me and my stories!**

 **~Lynx~**


End file.
